Chance Event
by smiley792
Summary: Renee was not supposed to be a part of 'The Vampire Diaries,' Tv show, but here she is waking up to find herself in the body Tyler's sister. Now she has to find her way back home, trying to protect herself from the possible threats as a Lockwood werewolf. Follow her through the adventurous journey in the fictional world as she discovers new secrets and a family of her own. SI/OC.
1. Pilot

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 _"There are 7 billion people on this planet who I have not met and 193 countries I have not visited. Yet I am stuck in this fictional town making decisions about my future when I barely even know who I am"_ \- Renee Harlow.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 7, 2009**

* * *

I opened my eyes for a split second to look at a white ceiling. I closed them again, still sleepy but opened them wide immediately, remembering the walls of my room have to be painted with Cerulean Blue and Grey. Not with Mauve, and Toasted Marshmallow.

 _So, where the hell am I?_

I am sure I didn't sneak out of the house to go to any party last night. So there's not a chance that I'm staying at the host's house nor having a one night stand with a complete stranger. I am pretty sure I just stayed home and watched TV as it is a school night.

 _Did I, by any chance, got kidnapped?_

But by the looks of it, I am not in a creepy basement. I gave the tidy room a once-over and saw a sizeable 30x30 frame of my picture hung on the wall just above the headboard. The only difference in the picture is my eye color and missing freckles on my nose. Maybe I am being held hostage by some creepy stalker...

No, no, I don't think I attracted some sick pervy dude. It's not a bloody fanfiction. Sure I am always out having fun and going on adventures, enjoying the nightlife. But I also study for my exams and ace the tests to make sure I keep the promise I made to my mother on her death bed.

I remember the words I told her that day. That I will enjoy every single moment of my life, be brave, and live a perfect life without any regrets. And Renee Harlow is not the one to break a promise. She always keeps her word. Which is why I never left any chance to have fun, not did I neglect to study. I didn't want my Dad to ground me every time I do something reckless, and so, if I manage academics alongside my extracurricular activities, then everyone will be happy. I came out of my thoughts when I heard a ding from beside me.

What kind of Kidnapper leaves a phone with the hostage? The answer is, obviously, a stupid one. I immediately took the phone from the nightstand and tried to open it only to realize it wasn't password protected. _Terrible Kidnapper_. I looked at the wallpaper on the phone. It's my picture again, but in a different outfit as some unknown guy kissed my cheek. An outfit I don't even remember buying. And half my hair is also cut in this along with the change in eye color. My first thoughts were, the Kidnapper is crazy about me.

The second one was, I am still dreaming, and I need to wake the hell up.

My last one is, I should probably call 911 before the Kidnapper remembers, he left his phone here.

'Wait a mo! I know this guy,' I thought as I looked at the picture carefully. That's the actor Michael Trevino from Vampire Diaries who was kissing me on the cheek, holding me close to him while I was smiling giddily at the picture.

 _That's some crazy shit, I am dreaming._

I was broken out of my thoughts when the phone in my hand received another notification. It's the facebook notification again. However, I didn't open it. Instead, I went to the gallery on the phone. _Talk about privacy._ I scoff to myself. I wanted to see what more I can dream. As I browsed through it, I came to a full-blown realization that I am dreaming about me being in Vampire Diaries. I should have listened to Gracie when she asked me to stop binge-watching the show for every holiday. All the photo's on the phone were mainly with the Vampire Diaries cast. However, I didn't see the actors Ian and Paul in any of them. I was snapped out of my thoughts when I heard a knock on the door.

"Renee, honey. Time to get up," someone said from the other side of the door. I recognized that voice somewhere, but I don't know where exactly. Before I could reply to anything. The person opened the door and peeked inside _. I know her._ She was an actor in teen Wolf and Vampire diaries. She was Lydia's mother in teen wolf and Tyler's in vampire diaries. But what is she doing here? Most importantly, what am I doing here?

 _This Lucid dream is getting real by the second._

"Honey, are you okay?" she asked like she knew me or something, and I just nodded. It's like all my senses are shut off. I mean, I am practically a social butterfly. I talk to every one person in school, be it jock or a loner. I also know most of my neighbors in our colony, but I couldn't talk to her. Actually, I didn't even know what to say to her.

 _Does dreams usually in HD definition._

"Get ready. Tyler will be taking you as usual. So don't be late and make him whine. Oh, your Dad wants to meet you before you leave," she said with a smile and closed the door shut. I jumped out of bed, stumbling over my feet because of the duvet tangling to my feet and barely missed kissing the ground. I looked back up just to stare at a mirror in front of m. I did see my face, except I shouldn't be like that. I blinked my eyes and rubbed them with my hands and looked myself again in the mirror, hoping to find my original face and body. But my brunette hair was medium length with clear skin. My eyes aren't blue like my mother's, instead, they were almond and I am pretty sure I looked a couple of inches taller than I was yesterday. I looked down at myself, gulping, I took involuntary footsteps towards the mirror as my hands raised to reach forward to touch the reflection in the mirror. and I let out a scream when I realized, I was indeed looking exactly like the girl that is on the wall and phone.

 _Oh, God!_

What happened? What is happening? Is this even real? No. This can't be. Someone's playing a prank on me. I was hanging to the hope that this is all a dream or nightmare, but all my expectations were shattered into tiny, unrecognizable pieces when I saw Michael Trevino running into the room I am in.

"Ree, everything alright?" he asked, concerned. He then saw me on the floor along with the quilt, and he started laughing. "You fell on the floor again," he said, chuckling. He shook his head, helping me up. "How many times did I tell you to take off your blanket before leaving the bed. But no, you had to start your day with landing on your ass. I think the floor will crack open one day."

"Very funny," I said sarcastically. Here I am freaking out as I couldn't find my body, and the imaginative character is laughing at me. "What did you do to my eyes?" I wanted to ask him, but I didn't. Because that will sound insane than the things, I am dreaming.

"Only for you sis," he said, ruffling my hair, which I swatted instinctively. I didn't like anyone touching my hair, and he didn't seem to mind getting shoved. As if he was used to it. "Go and get ready. We can't be late for school that too on the first day of your senior year."

Schools' first day? But school started 2 weeks ago after the spring break. Did he just call me Sis? Am I his sister? You know what, I will just play along for now.

"Hey Ree, what are you thinking about? Is it about that, Colton? I told you it doesn't work. He was a year senior. He is meant to leave you, and you are meant to move on," he said, exasperated. "It's a miracle he even stayed with you for 2 years," and I snorted. Who the heck is Colton?

"Please, I am the only sane one in the family," I said, thinking about my Family. My father, Aron Harlow, he is super protective of me. Like this one time, I brought a bicycle for myself in my 5th grade, and he followed me secretly in his car all the way to school the whole week. I didn't even know he did that until my stepmom Gracie told me in one of our sleepovers. And my Stepmother, she is another story. She is definitely not Cinderella type. She is more like 'let's paint each other nails and have pillow talks' type. She is the one who helps me sneak out when I want to go to a late-night party or a trip with my friends. She convinces Dad and helps me from getting grounded. One weird Family. I smiled, thinking about them.

"Renee Harlow Lockwood," someone shouted in my ear, startling me. It was Trevino. _Lockwood? When did I become a Lockwood?_ " Stop dreaming about boys and get ready. I will be waiting for you downstairs," he said and went away. I got up and went into another room connected to mine. It was a walk-in closet! Wow. They are loaded. The dresses are impeccable. I was impressed by her taste.

I searched through other cabinets. I saw a passport and other documents and ids of girl. With the name, Renee Harlow Lockwood and Date of birth is April 22, 1991. I rechecked the phone; it was September 7, 2009. So it's not 2017. And I wasn't born in 1998. My Facebook page has so many photos. Apparently, Colton Harris is my ex-boyfriend. I changed my relationship status to single in between the summer of this year. I opened his page, and he had pictures of different people and some girl in the latest ones. He was a year senior to me, and he left for college and started dating some other girl recently. The guy Colton, he looked like the actor Colton Haynes, more or less. The physic and height. He and I have pictures of us in our facebook pages. They both looked cute together. Renee focus. You are on a TV show. No time for this stuff. I suddenly wanted to smash my head into something. Maybe the werewolf genes are kicking in. _God, this sucks._

No one in this Family gets a happy ending. I am doomed to die. And if I kill someone, even as an accident or self-defense in a town full of Vampires, I will be going through the painful transformation every month. I mean I can't also stand my periods every month, how will I go through that breaking bones. It's not like I will kill anyone, but now I got anger issues, I can't be sure about anything.

Wait...how will you know if you are dreaming or not?

You can't read, and you have more than 5 fingers.

But I did read all the information about the girl just now. Let's count the fingers.

1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10.

Shit! I still have 10 fingers. Is this really real?

"Renee, are you ready yet?" Tyler, my lucid dreams' one year younger brother, hollered to me.

"Yes, 15 minutes more," I said. Not wanting the imaginative Tyler Lockwood, to barge into the bathroom, I got ready.

I took ten minutes more than I told him. I was dressed in a Burgundy colored dress, black pumps, and light makeup.

My Tv show Mom said, "You look, beautiful honey. Your father is waiting for you in his study," I nodded, but I didn't know where to go. Just then, I saw the butler taking the coffee cup somewhere, and I was sure it was for Mayor, So, I followed.

Wait! They have a butler?

Of course, they have. My fictional Dad is Mayor of this awful town, and they have a lot of wealth passed from their ancestors who stole it from tomb vampires.

"Sir," the butler said knocking the door

"Come in, Thomas," he said from the other side.

He went in and came back empty-handed most likely kept the cup inside. He saw me, "Good Morning, Miss. Renee", the old butler, said to which I responded with "Morning, Thomas" and made my way inside. There was a family picture behind him on the wall. The Mayor and his wife sat on the chair while Tyler and I were standing.

"Dad, you called me?" I asked hesitantly. Did she call him daddy or father?

"Renee, come. Sit-down," he said, and I took a seat. "I see you are ready for the school," he said, looking at me and I nodded.

"I was busy this whole summer and didn't get to talk to you. I just wanted to wish you a good start on your senior year," he said. Well, this is unexpected. I thought he was a dick, or he was supposed to be one.

"Thank you," I said.

"I know that you are a brilliant kid. And you get your detentions and grades equally. And that's absolutely fine with me. It's still a mystery to me on how you balance everything. Your football matches, your art and drama classes, and your pranks. I never told you this, but I was terrified when you were born." he said, "I mean, you are the first girl born in the Lockwood family after a lot of generations. And let me tell you never disappointed me or made me worried for a second about you," he said and sighed, saying, "I just hope I could see your brother like you one day." he said.

"Tyler is still a kid, Dad. He is just 17, and he still has a lot of time to learn. What is he going to do by growing up quickly," I said, defending him. I know how much he suffered later in series. The Orphan Lockwood. He didn't have anyone to look after him and have his back. I know he was a dick in the first season, but his parents are to be blamed for this. They just depress him every time instead of talking and solving problems.

"You always defend him. He is just a year younger than you. He will become more carefree if you keep doing this. Let him be responsible for his actions. It's not like you are going to be with him all the time, honey. Next year you will be attending college. Who will look after him then?" he asked, and I sighed. I don't know why I am having this conversation with him.

"I am going to look after him as long as I am here in this world," I told him more like promised. I am not going back on it. "Don't worry about him so much, Dad. I will always be there to guide him. You will be proud of your two kids," I said, and he smiled, saying, "I believe you, honey. Now go, I think it's time for school," he said, and I smiled, going out of the room.

"Finally, I thought you would never come," Tyler said, stuffing the breakfast into his mouth.

"Eat slowly. I don't want you to die from choking. I just made some grand promises to Dad about you." I said to him, and he grumbled.

"I can take care of myself, thank you very much," he said with food still in his mouth, to which I made a face saying, "Gross. Don't talk while eating," I told him.

Today is the first episode of series, and I am totally unprepared. We ate our breakfast and made our way to school. I am happy that I get to see all the hot guys in the show up close, but I am equally depressed that every one of them is a psychopath in their own ways. I shivered at that thought.

"Ree, Back in the car. Are you even listening?" He asked.

"If you are talking about how you are hooking up with Matt's sister who is way older than you and also a drug addict and is also making out with Jeremy Gilbert. Then no, I am not listening," I said. It's not like I don't like love triangles, I love them. But the fact is there should be love between them, not lust or just using the people for their personal use and dump them later by stringing them all along. And let's be real, the girl is no good for them. Terrible influence. _You shouldn't be selfish when you love someone._ That's my philosophy.

"Fine. We will not talk about that, but FYI, Vicki is not hooking up with Elena's brother. How about we talk about the game this weekend?" he said. _Did I mention I am a football player as well?_ Well, I am. Co-Captain, to be exact. And I am absolutely glad that I am good at it. Apparently, I am the only girl on the team here, unlike in my old school, which had three girls.

The Renee Lockwood, in my lucid dream, wasn't a typical cheerleader. She was the captain of the school football team. Though everyone wasn't sure to take her in at first, they couldn't pass it up when they saw her play. Later she became the co-captain. I am assuming she met Colton there, who was captain then. I guess I have an idea of why my dream made her a football player. I think she wanted to take her anger out through physical activity, just like her brother.

"There is nothing to talk about it. We will kick their ass' like always," I told Tyler, and he chuckled agreeing with me. I then opened the school website and learned a few more about it.

As soon as Tyler parked the car in the parking lot, he passed me a key and paper, "Here's your locker key and your schedule, " he said, muttering, "I still don't understand how you misplace things when you are good at everything else. At least I am good at one thing than you." I sensed the underlying sadness in his eyes, though he didn't say it out loud.

"You are better than me in everything, Ty. Don't let Dad get to you. If it makes you any better, he was worried about you. We talked about you today, and I promised I will have your back like all the times," I said to him, trying to make him feel better. "Being the son of Mayor isn't a picnic. We have to live up to everyone's expectations. I think that's why I grew up fast to make your job less difficult. So, enjoy your time now, Ty. Be yourself, you don't know when good times end. When a problem arises, I will be there for you," I said to him.

 _Wow! When did I become good at giving counseling?_ But at least he looks happy because of the speech.

"I love you, Renee," he said, giving a peck on my cheek.

"Everyone loves me," I said, flipping my hair and getting out of the car. "I am the most adorable and lovable person people can ever meet."

"Don't act cocky. You know what, I take back what I said," Ty said gave me one last kiss on the forehead and skipped to a group of guys that are playing basketball. I can't believe I am acting normal with everything going on around me. I mean for all I know I may be drooling in my bed dreaming all of this. However, something made me feel like I am not in a totally different universe. Maybe it's because the character I'm playing has the same attitude as me, and I didn't need to act or anything. I feel like I just changed to a new school and am graced with a brother I always asked for.

I passed through the corridors of the school while everyone greeted me. Almost ninety percent of people, I passed by. Another similarity. This character is also a social butterfly like me. I didn't know their names so, I just said Hey and hellos in return.

As I was taking in the 3D view of the school with my very own eyes, trying not to admit the fact that's right in front of my face, I saw her.

The girl who brings the town to near extinction...

Elena Gilbert. It's not like I hate her. But I would gladly take her Oxygen supply away to charge my phone. _Okay, that was probably dark._ But just for a change, let's take her out of the picture and look into the Story, shall we? Let's say Stefan didn't come to town, and she died in an accident along with her parents. Then Damon, who is already in town, would realize Katherine's not in the tomb would go on a hunt. The council would have taken care of him, or he would have left town after the mayhem. There will be no Katherine, Klaus, Kai, drama. No heretics, no hunters and travelers, no sirens, no search for the cure, no Silas, no hell. Everything is bloody interlinked.

Every shit that people went through was connected directly or indirectly to one and only one Elena Gilbert. But no one sees that. All they want is the main character to be safe, all the remaining people can go to hell. That's the only reason I didn't like the Story. Sure, there is epic romance, changing bad people into good and all the shit, but for what and whom exactly? For Elena Gilbert, the sweet innocent girl everyone adores even though she goes on a rampage by turning her emotions off, and also tries to kill her best friends. Okay, let's blame the Vampirism for that change in her. But the remaining people who died in the process? What about them? They don't even know why and what they died for.

But if you think broad-mindedly, it's not her fault to have that face. It's destiny or more like a story written by an author. I strongly believe in giving people the benefit of the doubt. Gracie says it's a good trait, but Pop's say I am naive to do that, and not everyone deserves it. But what can I say, I got my mom's genes in that category.

It's probably the only thing that's keeping me from killing her and ending all this drama and going home. I mean, No heroine- no story, right? The other reason I can't kill her is that... she is really here. She is a real breathing human, not a fictional character. Also...I am going to activate the curse if I do anything stupid.

"Oh, god! I just want to go into hibernation," I said more to myself, disturbed with my thoughts.

"Excuse me," a voice said from behind me. I realized I have been standing in the middle of the hallway without moving. I turned to look at one and only amused Stefan Salvatore.

And something tells me, he heard what I said.

"Sorry," I said, smiling like a social butterfly I am and moved to give him the way.

"Are you alright? You have been standing there for a few minutes now," he asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about something," I said, smiling sadly for myself. For my future. For the people around me. "You are a new face," I said changing the topic

"Yeah, is it obvious," he asked.

"No, maybe it's because I know everyone here," I said, smiling and waving back at everyone that waves to me, and he looked amused by it. _Ha! sucks for him to be a loner_. "I am Renee, by the way. Renee Lockwood. Senior year" I said to him, extending my hand.

"Stefan Salvatore. Junior year," he added, giving a good shake.

"Oh! Founding families. So you are related to Zach. I didn't know he had other relatives, but then again, Zach doesn't involve much with people anyways. So no one knows much about the Salvatore's," I said, questioning and answering myself. I used to do it even back at home. But most people find it amusing while some annoying.

"Sorry I talk a lot. If you are looking for the office, it's that way," I said, pointing at a room which I passed by.

"Thanks, Renee," he said.

"I hope you will enjoy your stay here. Say hi to Zach for me, will you? I still have people to talk to and all the best for your first day," I said, walking away from the Ripper. Well, I can't say I hate him. The attraction between doppelgangers is inevitable all because of a stupid curse by Travellers, and that would be a hypocrite thing to say. It's in his genes, the urge to kill. Just like anger and rage in mine. Us supernatural creatures got to stick together. Even though we are rival species, we are all monsters in the eyes of humans. We are one in the end.

I made my way to the three musketeers. Caroline was hugging Elena when I made my way there.

"Renee," they shouted as soon as they saw me.

"Hush girls. Keep it low," I said when I saw everyone looking at us.

"When is Renee Lockwood afraid of attention," Caroline asked. I didn't know if it was a compliment or insult. But then again, Caroline, in season one, is different from the rest of the seasons. _God bless, Katherine, for turning her into a Vampire._

"It's just weird walking alone in the hallway without Colton," I said, making up a lie.

"I know, right? I mean, I totally shipped you guys, and Caroline even named your babies," exclaimed Bonnie.

"They better be good, Caroline," I said to the girl, "Otherwise, you won't be hearing all the gossips I got in the summer."

"They are perfect, don't worry. I am a student council vice president. I am pretty sure the names I give are good," she said.

"That didn't make any sense," I told her. I then turned towards the heroine of the show and said, "I would ask if you are okay? But that would be a crappy question, so I will say this. You won't be sad forever, Elena. You will find a reason to move on eventually, and Tanner will still be an ass," I said to her, smiling, and she smiled. "Thanks, Renee," she said. She then saw Jeremy and followed him, muttering a sorry for us.

"I need to get to class now. Bye, girls," I said and went away, hearing a bye from them.

I took my classes, and since I have already done this and also these are way older textbooks, it was kinda easy for me. I made sure I didn't sleep in class. The day ended. I learned a few names, along with the names of football team members. Tyler texted me asking to meet me at the Grill, and I agreed. I was eager to see the Grill they showed in the show so much. Tyler picked me up from the school parking lot and I memorized the routes as much as possible. The Google maps were not that reliable in 2009, so I didn't take any chance. I met the only human to remain on the show as I went inside the Mystic Grill, Matt Donavan. I still don't get why the writer decided to keep him human. Maybe they wanted to show that all humans don't die if Vampires exist or something.

"Hey, Matty blue," I said as I took a seat opposite his.

"Renee, where have you been. I haven't seen you all day, my Guardian angel," he said.

"Oh, come on. She just did the first aid to you when you were five. That doesn't make her guardian angel," Tyler grumbled. "And it isn't like she healed a broken bone or something. All she did was take a stupid cotton ball and wiped off the blood."

"We know you are jealous, Ty. No need to be obvious," I said to him, and he threw a fry at me.

Vicki came just then, asking if we wanted a refill.

"I would love one," said Tyler with a flirty smile.

"Please tell me you are not hooking up with my sister," said Matt, annoyed.

"I am not hooking up with your sister," Tyler said in a monotone.

"You are such a dick," both Matt and I said at the same time, and he smiled cheekily.

"I don't get how you are his sister," Matt said with a face of disgust.

"Believe me. Even I am wondering about it," I said truthfully. I mean, I could have been any other character's sister, but why Lockwood's?

Bonnie and Caroline joined us after some time.

"How's Elena doing?" asked Matt to Bonnie, once Caroline and Tyler went to play pool.

"Her mom and Dad died. How do you think? She's putting on a good face, but it's only been four months," said Bonnie.

"Has she said anything about me?" he asked looking at us.

"Oh, no. So not getting in the middle. You pick up the phone and call her." Bonnie said to which I nodded.

"I feel weird calling her. She broke up with me," said Matt depressed

"Give it more time, Matt," Bonnie told him. Just then, Elena entered the Grill with Stefan.

"More time, huh," Matt said sarcastically, and she gave him a sorry look.

"Hi, I am Matt, nice to meet you," he said, making his way towards them.

"Hi, Stefan," the Vampire said.

"Talk about awkward," I said to Bonnie, and she nodded her head in agreement.

"Hey Stefan, got a girl for yourself on your first day? And here I thought you are a loner," I said going towards them

"Hey Renee, nice to see you again," he said to me, smiling.

"You both know each other?" Caroline asked making her way towards us

"What do you expect. I think I am the first one in the school Stef talked to with" I said

"Of course you are. You left no one in this town that doesn't know about you," Bonnie said, smiling. I started searching around the Grill, "where did Tyler go?" I mumbled to myself.

"Hooking up with Vicki obviously," Caroline said bluntly. Matt and I gave her a look.

" You guys enjoy. I have a duffer to find," I said to them, smiling and went away. He is my ride. Where the hell did he go?

"Who is she talking about?" I heard Stefan ask.

"Her little brother," Caroline said. I didn't hear much after that.

After some time, I did find him making out with Vicki. On the whole way home, I gave a lecture about PDA to his deaf ear. I slept that night, hoping I will wake up back in my world. But I didn't. 'Am I not going to see pops and Gracie again?' was the first thing I had in my mind as I woke up. How many days am I going to be in this Tv show? Was the girl even real? Did I take her body by killing her or something?

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 8, 2009**

* * *

"Ree, are you up?" Tyler asked through the door.

"Yup," I told him

"When I asked, are you up, it means, did you get your ass out of your bed?" he said

"Nope," I said

"Then get your ass out of bed now. I told Matt, I would meet him early today," he said

"Why do I have such an annoying brother?" I asked to no one.

"Why do I have a sister who isn't a morning person," he said at the same time. Tyler may be lazy, but he gets up early in the morning and goes on a run to sweat out his rage. Werewolf life 101.

"Are you guys going to the party today?" My TV Mom asked as we sat at the dining table.

"Of course. The party without Renee Lockwood? I don't think so," I said

"It's not like people will recognize you once they are drunk their ass off," said Tyler, and I threw an apple at him, which without any shame smirking, and I pouted.

"Mom," I started. It's weird calling her. I mean, I addressed Gracie as a mom a few times, but calling a different person is absolutely and utterly odd. "Did you know a new student came to school yesterday. He is one of the founding families" I said

"Really? Who is it?" she asked

"Salvatore's. The guy's name is Stefan Salvatore, and he is a junior," I said. I used to have these talks with Gracie back at home. She used to be a good listener while I am a good... or you can say an annoying talker.

"I didn't know Zach had other family members," she said to which I nodded.

"He is Zach's nephew, it seems," I said as we talked throughout the breakfast, it didn't feel weird to talk to her. The woman enjoys gossiping. Being the Mayor's wife, she wants to know everything that goes into town, and that's the way she helps her husband at the times of elections and while preparing a guest list for any parties.

I greeted everyone on my way to class with a smile. Well, apparently, not everyone is my fan. They are some people that get on my nerves with there incessant picking on Colton. I didn't know that guy, but by what I can say, we're doing great as a couple. Just when I was thinking about him, my phone rang, and it was Colton.

"Hey Ri Ri, I am so sorry, I forgot that it was your first day of the senior year yesterday," he said

"It's alright. How are you?" I asked. The conversation went well. He seemed to talk like my best friend back at home, and it was not awkward at all.

"Renee, you know I love you, right?" he asked, and I didn't know how to respond to it.

"I know, I moved to New York and started dating, but I just want to know that I still love you. You will always be my best friend and first love." He said. Aww.

"I love you too Colton but don't you worry, I will fill your place with some hot guy," I said

"Come-on, no sane person will want to go through the torture I went," he said, chuckling.

"Douche. BYE NOW. I have to get tannered," I said, and he said goodbye. I felt a presence beside and squeaked as soon as I saw the person.

"Oh God! Don't scare people like that," I said

"Sorry, and you are standing in the middle of the hallway...again," said Stefan

"Oh! I was talking and forgot" I said

"Boyfriend?" he asked

"Ex," I said with a sigh. "He is now in college, 500 miles away."

He gave me an understanding nod. I didn't get why he was talking to me. I mean he the broody Vampire who talks to Elena and only Elena in the first season. Did I look like someone he knew? I don't want to be some doppelganger.

"Do I look like someone?" I asked finally

"No. Why are you asking that?" he asked confused

"It's just. Never mind. Are you going to the party tonight" I asked smiling

"OH YEAH," He said, "What about you?"

"Of course, I am. I need to enjoy my senior year, and also, no party is fun without Renee Harlow," I said, forgetting my new Lockwood surname.

"That's one unique name. Do you know its meaning?" he asked

"Renee means reborn, and Harlow is Rocky Hill, or you can say, strong person," I said. Being the curious person I am, I learned the meaning of my name. Which is very well suited to my position if you ask me? I am pretty sure my Dad didn't expect this when he was naming me.

Just then the bell rang

"Oh, shoot! I am going to be late. Bye Stef, see you at the party," I said, running to my classroom.

"Sorry, I am late," I said entering Tanner class

"Miss Lockwood, I would appreciate if you come to class on time like all the others, keeping your popularity at the door," he said

"But you will still be a douche," I mumbled and went to my seat. Does this guy even have a love life? He sees everyone like they are ants, and he is boot.

After a long, painful school day, I went home walking. I told Tyler to go by himself. I wanted to enjoy the view of this place. Because from today onwards, everything goes to shit. I was tempted to go to Lockwood Cellar. I mean, even if I get lost, I still have my home address saved in Google, I could smoothly go there. And vervain is not a problem. My TV show Mom filled it in perfumes and a bracelet. I think she added few drops in the foundation as well; it sure smelled like that. Tyler just doesn't wear them is. I should probably do something about it. I quickly made my way to the woods finding the old Lockwood property. It was not hard to see it, thanks for the google landmarks. I broke the lock with a huge rock, thanks to my werewolf gene strength, and went inside. I searched for the diary and pen drive of Mason's. It was in the corner of the dungeon or the creepy cellar. I took it and kept it in my bag before I made my way home. I safely kept them in one of the drawers and got ready for the party in small braids and jeans. It was cold outside, so I grabbed a Jacket for myself and made my way to the party

Everyone was drunk by the time I reached there, including my brother. I was greeted by their slurring. They were kissing, talking, dancing. Just how drunk are they? God! Its full moon tonight. I need to find that idiot. I saw him going to the woods with Vicki.

"Tyler" I shouted at him to get his attention

"Ree, can we talk later. I am doing something right now" he said slurring

"Just a minute Vicki," I said to her and dragged him with me

"Ree" he started, but I cut him off "Listen to me, I need to tell you something important. And when I say important, it means life-changing."

"Are you pregnant, Renee?" he asked drunken state long gone

"Ew, no. I am not. It's more life-changing than that. Like existential crisis level," I said

"Can't it wait for tomorrow?" He asked. He doesn't feel the full moon effects when he is with me, which is a good thing

"No, today is the right day to explain this," I said, looking at the full moon.

"Fine. Where do you want to take this?" the young Lockwood asked with a sigh

"Home," I said, and he nodded "Let me just tell my friends" and went away

"You are going home," someone said coming up beside me

"God! Don't do that, Salvatore," I said, punching him on the shoulder. "Yeah. It's urgent."

"Is everything alright?" he asked.

"Yeah. Just family" I said vaguely, and he nodded understanding

"So, How are you enjoying the party?" I asked him, "between the drunken hormonal teenagers."

"Even I am a teenager," he said. Oops! I forgot

"But you are broody and a terrible teenager. You need to lighten up," I said. Just then Tyler came

"Hey Ty, this is Stefan Salvatore," I told him

"Hey, man. Tyler Lockwood," he said, extending his hand. "My sister wouldn't shut up about you."

"Hey, that sounded wrong. I just told my mom, there was a new Salvatore in town," I said to Stefan

"Stefan Salvatore" Stefan said smiling at me and then to Tyler

"Ready to go," Tyler asked me, and I nodded.

"I will see you tomorrow Stefan. Let me know if you have a brother, okay. Hot, old and experienced," I said, and his face drained. Oh! Forgot they were on outs. He just nodded tight-lipped.

"This better be good" Tyler grumbled as we neared the car

"Trust me, you are going to go nuts. The only thing is you need to be open-minded about it" I said

"Now, I am curious," he said.

 **There were only a few SI-OC stories and they were all as Elena's sister and yada yada. So I thought how about a new one. The one with Lockwoods. I mean, all we know is they came from the seven original bloodlines of Werewolves, but we don't know much about them, and everyone is dead in that Family. They should surely be some powerful family if they were protecting the Hallows bones. There has to be a lot of backstories to that Family. This Story partially follows the storyline but more into Lockwood's secrets**.

 **Join the adventure.**


	2. Night Of The Comet

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 8, 2009**

* * *

"So, tell me," Tyler said, sitting in my bed.

"Okay, first of all, this is going to sound insane. I don't even know if you will believe me," I started.

"God Renee, just get on with it," he said agitatedly

I took a deep breath and asked, "Do you believe in supernatural, Ty?"

"Are you talking about those ghosts in paranormal activities?" He asked, confused.

"No, like Vampires, werewolves, and witches," I said, shaking my head a bit.

"Of course not," he said with a scoff.

"Well, they are real," I said, and he got up saying, "Renee, if this is some sort of trick to piss me off by taking me away from the party, I am absolutely not amused."

"I am serious, Ty. In fact, we are one of them. We are from a werewolf bloodline," I said, getting up to reach his height.

"Okay, now I am definitely not doing this," he said, chuckling walking out of the door.

"What if I show you the proof?" I said to his back, and he paused his footsteps, "That's one of the reasons why we have this uncontrollable rage, and we tend to be more agitated on the full moon. When you are near me, you look a little peaceful, because we have some connection," I immediately grabbed the diary I bought from the old Lockwood Cellar and gave it to him. I don't know if I am doing the right thing, but at that moment, it felt right, and I had to do that. Let me regret it later.

"This dairy is Uncle Mason's, he already activated his curse. He turns into a wolf every full moon now." I said, making him sit on the bed. As he started reading the diary, I grabbed my laptop and showed him the werewolf transformation video that Mason recorded.

"Holy shit! You really weren't kidding. We really are werewolves. Why didn't mom and dad tell me this?" He said, getting up like he is going to confront them.

"They don't know about it, Ty. At least I think so. I found the diary and memory chip in the Old Lockwood property. You are just going to make them worried if you tell them," I said.

"That looked painful and horrible," he said, talking about the transformation "Is it real? Maybe it's a prank Mason pulled, you know to scare us and stuff."

"I don't think Mason is that good at acting or computer graphics," I said, giving him a stinky eye. "This is why I didn't want to tell you, but things are changing. I told you to be open-minded, remember?"

"When did you know about this, and what do you mean by things changing?" he asked.

"I started my research on werewolves after I got the book this summer. But I got more than I asked for. I think there are Vampires in the town," I said slowly, "I think the animal attacks are not really animal attacks but a Vampires doing."

"Vampires!" He muttered out loud and still working on processing.

"I can assure you our parents know about Vampires. Mom mixes a herb called Vervain in our perfumes and the watch she gave you on birthday, it has that. It keeps Vampires out of our head," I said.

"Tell me everything you know," he asked, and I did. I am not Elena. I don't think you can protect someone by keeping them on loop.

I told him the basics about Vampires, like how you transform into werewolves and how you turn a Vampire. The strengths, weaknesses, and also about the witches. And lastly, the sun and moon curse.

"So you are saying because of the curse, the Vampires can't walk in a day, and werewolves turn every full moon," he wondered.

"That's what the occult studies said," I said to him, laying my head in his lap, stifling a yawn as he stroked my hair.

"Did anyone try to find a solution...you know to reverse the curse?" Tyler asked, now interested in all the supernatural stuff.

"I don't know," I said, my eyes drooping a little.

"Wow, I didn't think my day would end like this," said Tyler, chuckling.

"I am sorry for pushing all this on you, Tyler," I said. I mean, he would have had a normal life until next year if I didn't say anything. Now I feel shitty. This is what I don't like in me. I do things without thinking and regret later.

 _I am a terrible spontaneous person._

"It's alright, Ree. I will now at least know why I am getting all agitated without you next to me. Is it why you picked this day to tell me? So, I won't do anything stupid?" he asked, and I just nodded my head, not really having an answer.

"What we're you doing in the old creepy dungeon anyway?" he asked after a moment.

"You know me. Couldn't sit in one place. So, I decided to go for a walk in the woods and accidentally came across this," I said.

After a few minutes, mine and Tyler's phone were bombarded with messages.

"Another animal attack," Tyler muttered, looking at his phone.

"Maybe they did come back, after all," I said, referring to Vampires as I scrolled through my phone, seeing the same messages from people I don't know.

"Start wearing the watch mom gave you," I said to him, and he made a face but still nodded.

"Shall we talk to Mason about this?" he asked.

"If you want to?" I said.

"But according to the diary, he killed his friend," Tyler dismissed the idea himself.

"We don't know why. Maybe it was self-defense," I said. Seriously it wasn't the guy's fault. It was all Katherine.

"Come on, you are always optimistic," he said, "Everyone is not good, Ri."

Just then, my TV show Mom peeked through the door. "Thank God, you guys are home. I thought you are still at the party in the woods," she sighed.

"Yeah, we came home early. I wanted to have a sibling talk with Tyler," I said, "Did you hear anything new about the animal attack. Is Brianna Okay?"

Apparently, a girl called Brianna got attacked instead of Vicki. I think I started changing the plot.

"Sorry, Honey, the poor girl died on her way to the hospital due to heavy blood loss," Carol said, and I gasped.

The girl died. She would've been alive if I hadn't bought Tyler here. Tyler squeezed my hand in comfort.

"I am sorry for your friend, sweetheart," she said, pulling me into a hug, but she is not really a friend. but she is still a 17-year-old fictional girl who has a family and friends here.

She left the room saying something to Tyler, which I didn't hear.

"Hey, Renee. It's alright we will find the one causing this. Okay?" he said, hugging me.

"No, Tyler. I shouldn't have told you this. Don't get in the middle of this. You are 17. Just stay like that, okay?" I said, "Okay?" I repeated one more time looking into his eyes, and he nodded. Even though he is not a 17 year old in real life, he still has a teenager brain here. He didn't see the world. He didn't do a lot of things.

"Come on, let's sleep it off. I will be here for you," junior Lockwood said, dragging me to bed.

I slept on the bed and lifted my arm, inviting him to sleep next to me, and he did. I think physical contact is what I needed most at that point. I kept my head on his chest and cuddled up with him. The warm body heat from him made it easier to sleep. The last thing I remember was a kiss on my head, and everything went silent.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 9, 2009**

* * *

"Still here," I said to myself as soon as I woke up.

"Why? Are you expecting to be in Colton's arms?" Tyler asked from beside me.

"You didn't go for a jog?" I questioned, instead.

"Nope. I didn't want to get up. And also, we slept at 3 am," said Tyler.

Yeah. I took a lot of time to explain to him about the supernatural.

"Are you alright?" he asked, and I nodded.

"Are you alright? You know, about all the secrets you have to keep now from everyone," I asked in return.

"Not everyone. I have you to bother," he said cheekily.

"I guess. But be careful, alright," I said in a stern tone, to which he kissed my forehead and got up.

"Get ready. The life and school won't stop just because we are werewolves and some vampires are running around" he said

"Can you be anymore louder?" I said, hitting his arm, and he pouted.

"We have practice today. Don't be late for it," the fictional brother informed me, going out of the room.

At school, Brianna's locker was filled with candles and flowers. I just stared at it thinking again if the girl would be alive for a few more days if I didn't do anything.

"Hey," someone snapped me out of the trance, and I turned towards the voice.

"You are crying," he said with pity. I touched my face to see a tear left my eye and glided down my cheek.

"It's just something went into my eye," I said, wiping the tears, but he didn't seem to buy it. Before he could say anything, the bell rang, "I am going to be late for practice. Later, Stef," I said and escaped further interrogation. I am not good at expressing my feelings, definitely not about the things I don't like. Even with Pop's and Gracie, I shared my happiness but definitely not my sorrows. It just makes them worry more. I learned to deal with my problems a long time ago.

I went outside to find Tyler and Jeremy fighting.

 _God! I hate American teen drama._

"This is your final warning dick, I am sick of watching you play Vicki. If you hurt her one more time, I swear to God, I will kill you," says Jeremy.

"Hey, knock it off. That's my brother, you are talking to there little Gilbert. He is not playing her. It is her choice who she wants to be with," I said, coming in between them, and Jeremy left without saying anything giving Tyler one last look.

"Thanks for controlling your anger," I said to Tyler, and he sighed.

"Come on, Matt said he will be at the field with others," said Tyler

"I will change and come," I said and left to the locker room.

"Renee," someone called me as I came out wearing my practice dress.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna," I said to her, hugging. She was my favorite character in the show, and I really didn't like her dying like that. I mean, she didn't even know anything until the day before she died.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, "Please tell me you are not teaching these hormonal kids looking this sexy."

"Oh, god! No. I had enough of teen drama at home. I came to talk to Jeremy's teacher for the parents-teachers conference," she said to me, smiling.

"Okay. No matter what Tanner says, remember that you are doing a great job at being a guardian for two dysfunctional teenagers" I said to her

"Thank you, Renee. I should get going now. See you later," she said and left with a peck on my cheek.

After a long, sweaty practice, the whole football team made our way to the Mystic Grill.

"Can't they be any more creative?" I said to myself as soon as I stepped out of the car, looking at the sign.

"You are asking this question after 14 years of this Grill being here?" said Stefan from behind me.

"And how do you know, it's been 14 years," I asked him.

"Zach told me," he said, and I nodded.

"Would you like to sit with us?" I asked, referring to the football team, "I know they look gross, but you will get used to it," I dragged him to the table and introduced everyone. Thanks to my memory, I remembered every name.

"I didn't know you played football. When you said practice, I thought you are talking about cheerleader or a drama practice," Stefan said.

"She is the Capitan of the team man, not just a normal player. A badass one at that," said Derek, and I chuckled, saying, "Aw! thanks, Der."

"Enough about me. What are you interested in. Any clubs you want to join," I asked Stefan.

"That's a hot body. I think you should go for the football Tryouts. It's the last day tomorrow," Harry said, eying him.

"Hey, he is already taken," I said, hitting his head upside down.

"You already moved on from Colton?" he asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No. Stefan and Elena are a thing. And you know Ri. She goes for older and experienced ones," Tyler said, wiggling his eyebrows, and they all laughed except for Matt and me; I said a quick sorry to heartbroken Matt and chucked a fry at Tyler's face. He shrugged like he already knew it and ate the fry.

"Elena and I aren't a 'thing,'" Stefan said, smiling and air quoting the thing.

"Did you see her? She has been watching you from the time you entered the Grill," I said, pointing at Elena, who is sitting with Caroline and Bonnie. Stefan looked at them, and Elena immediately turned her head down, and he smiled.

After a lot of embarrassing stories and laughs, we started to say our goodbyes.

"Hey, Stef. Sorry I haven't been talking to you much lately. I have been such a bad friend," I said to him with a small smile.

"It's alright. My timing was bad, and you are busy. Thank you for the fun day. I haven't done anything like this in a long time." He said sincerely.

"You just need to stop brooding Stef. I will see you at the tryouts then. It may be a bit tough job to convince Tanner," I said to him

"Don't worry. I will handle it," he said, "Are you going to come to watch the comet."

"Of course, the Mayor's daughter will be there," I said. I scribbled my number on a paper and gave it to him, "If anyone tries to bully you. Say my name," I said, winking and left saying goodbye.

"Hey, girls," I said, making my way to the three musketeers, "How is it going?"

"Hey Renee," Bonnie said.

"Do you have a thing for Stefan?" Caroline asked me bluntly.

"Why does everyone think that. Stefan's younger than me. So no, I don't have a thing," I said to them.

"You were looking chummy together," Elena said

"Everyone knows something is going on with you, both Elena," I said, "and now I am not in a mood to talk to you. Bye"

Teenagers and their insecurities.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 10, 2009**

* * *

I made my way to the Grill that night to look at the said comet. I looked around to find Vicki talking to Damon. Why is he talking to her? Please tell me he is not using her as a blood bag.

"Hey Vicki, did you see Tyler by any chance," I asked

"No, not since yesterday night when you dragged him from the woods," She said.

"Okay. Just let me know if you hear from him, please," I said, and she nodded, placing the bourbon near Damon and left. So he was not using her, just ordering a drink.

"You are a new face," I said to Damon in my usual social butterfly voice. "Oh, how rude of me, Renee. Renee Lockwood," and let me tell you it was so freaking cool to watch him that close. For a second, I forgot I am in a TV show and thought of fangirling.

"Damon, Damon Salvatore, and yes, I recently moved," he said in his Vampire gigolo voice.

"Salvatore, as in Stefan," I asked, acting curious.

"You know Stefan? He is my brother," said Damon.

"He is a nice guy. Bit broody, but once you get to know him, you will enjoy his company," I said to Damon with a smile, not a flirty one but a polite one.

"I know, right. He gets all these lines on the forehead when he gets like that," Damon said, waving his hands trying to explain.

"Renee," someone said coming from behind me

"Ty, I was looking for you," I told him, "Your phone's off."

"Yeah, Battery died. Vicki told me you are here. Is there any problem? Is he harassing you?" he asked, looking at Damon with an angry look trying to pose as a protective sibling.

"No, No. I wanted to watch the comet with you, and this is Damon, Stefan's brother," I said and gave an apologetic look to Damon, mostly asking not to kill my brother, "He is a bit protective of me. Don't mind."

"it's okay. I'm Damon... Damon Salvatore," he said, extending his hand.

"Tyler Lockwood," Ty said, shaking his hand.

"You both are siblings? You both seem completely opposite," said Damon

"Oh, don't get fooled by her smile. She can be scary if you get on her bad side, it just contrasts with her happy, bubbly self," said Tyler, and I stuck my tongue out at him.

"Come on now. Let's go. Sorry for disturbing you, Damon. Enjoy your drink" I said to him and dragged Tyler out

"Want to work out?" I asked him.

"Now?" he asked, confused.

"Well, since you didn't go for a walk today," I said, pausing to jump on his back, "take me to the comet place and burn your calories." I was bored with walking. No adventures are going on here, well, at least until now. Everyone in the Grill was watching us. I mean, who would expect the Mayor's children are acting like toddlers.

"You are not even heavy, Ree. Just freaking tall," he said grumbling

"Oh, hush. Just carry me," I said kissing his cheek from behind "And I am still one inch shorter than you. Thanks to the sports I play."

"Hey Guardian angel, what are you doing up there?" Matt asked when he saw us passing by.

"I am bored of walking, and my sweet, sweet brother agreed to carry me," I said, pinching Tyler's cheek, which he swatted, causing me to pout.

"I will drop you if you don't stop it," he said, and I sighed disappointedly. I mean, how many people will get a chance of talking and pinching cheeks of their favorite actors. I just decided to make the most out of this dream.

"Speaking of brothers, have you seen my sister?" he asked.

"She is working at the grill, man," said Tyler. After a little talk, Matt went to look for Vicki as we started searching for a place to look at the comet.

"Let's go home and sit on the rooftop," I said, and he nodded after a little thinking.

"I will get the car. You stay here," he said and left me. As I waited for him to come there, a voice startled me

"What are you doing alone?" Damon asked from behind me. _Is he here to kill me?_

"Hey. Waiting for Tyler to pick me up," I said, playing the dumb human part.

"Aren't you staying for the comet show?" he asked

"Tyler and I want to watch it away from others. We planned to watch it on our rooftop. Just us two," I said.

"Maybe you should invite me in," he said, looking in my eye, trying to compel me. I just wanted to take a gun with wooden bullets and blow him. I hate compelling. I knew why he wanted to come to our house. He is eager to get the necklace that open's the tomb.

"Are you okay? Your eyes.." I played dumb. trying to state that I can't be compelled and then dismissed the thought casually saying, "And sorry, I can't invite you, it's kind of sibling thing."

"Damon?" Stefan said coming towards us concerned that his brother is going to drink from me or something

"Stefan," both Damon and I said at the same time, me with a smile and Damon with his smirk.

"What are you doing here?" he asked his brother.

"I was just about to ask Renee, where she got that bracelet from," said Damon looking at my Vervain bracelet

"Oh! It's a family heirloom, I think. Just like your and Stef's ring. I think it's a founding family thing," I said, extending my arm and showing it.

"What's that smell," he asked, acting curious.

"Mom said it's some herb that Lockwood is obsessed with. Everyone in my family has them," I said, acting dumber, "I think it's called Verbain or something similar."

Before Damon could ask any more questions, Tyler came with the car.

"Alright. I should get going. It's nice meeting you Damon and Stefan I will see you at practice tomorrow," I said and skipped from them. Whoa, thanks for the lying skills that I acquired myself since 5-year-old.

"Do the Salvatore's have nothing to do other than talk to you. They always seem to be around you" Tyler said driving the car

"Don't be jealous, Ty. You are always the best," I said chuckling. I am just glad I am still alive and will live for a few more days. Once we reached home, we climbed on to the rooftop and laid down looking at the sky and stars

"Hey Ty, do you believe there is another parallel universe just like ours," I asked. I missed my dad and mom. How long is this dream gonna last? Maybe it's like inception, and someone's messing with my brain to make this look real.

"I don't know. After listening to all this supernatural shit. I think I can believe anything the people say impossible," he murmured.

"Well, if there were another universe, you would be an actor there. Movies, maybe, but Tv show, hell yes," I said.

"Actor? Me?" he said surprised and chuckled "That's ridiculous. I was thinking a soldier, with my temper and all," he said, "What about you?"

"I.. I would be traveling the world maybe," I said, "Discovering how to live life to the fullest."

It felt good talking to him. It's like, I found comfort beside him. Is it weird I find solace in fictional characters? I then saw the comet passing and made a wish. I don't know if it will come true or not, but I just did for my satisfaction.

I hope I can fulfill the promises I made.


	3. Friday Night Bites

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 11, 2009**

* * *

"So is everyone going to be there at the football practice," I asked Dawson, a team player.

"Yes, and they are very excited about the game this weekend," he said. We said our goodbyes and I made my way to Tyler and Matt

"And there is Elena with her new boyfriend. Now, what are they doing? Oh, they're walking, walking, walking. Yep. Right into the sunset." said Tyler.

"You are a dick," said Matt.

"Don't rub it in his face?" I said, hitting on my brother's head.

"Ouch," he said, rubbing the spot where I hit..

"What am I supposed to do Ty, she made her decision," said Matt disappointed

"No," I said to Tyler sternly.

"What?" he asked

"I know that look. You are not hitting him with a ball," I said, and he pouted. Did he pout?

"You are no fun," he said going away.

* * *

"Hey Renee" someone said coming up to me. What was his name again?

"Hey Jared," I said with a friendly smile. He was in my art class. Good guy.

"Hey, so I wanted to ask you this for some time now. Are you free this weekend? I would really like to take you out on a date," he said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry, Jared.." I started, but he stopped me saying, "I know you still like Colton, and you are not ready to find a relationship," but I cut him off.

"I was saying, I can't make it on the weekend as we have a football match. How about a rain check," I said. He was cute and freaking handsome. Maybe this date will keep my mind off everything that's going on around me.

"Sure. Just name the date and time," he said, smiling.

"How about the founder's party, will you be my date," I asked

"It will be my pleasure," he said, and we said our goodbyes.

Later that day, we started practicing for the match as the cheerleaders were practicing on the other side of the field. Stefan joined us after a while.

"Hey, Stef, ready to compel Mr. Tanner," I said, and he looked taken aback.

"What..what?" he stuttered.

"He is not going to agree with you easily from what Matt told about your conversations in the Classroom. So you need to persuade him," I said, noting to myself that I should keep my mouth shut...sometimes.

"Sure," he said uncomfortably. Now I made him awkward.

"Would you like me to come with you?" I asked him referring to Tanner

"I think I can handle it," he said with a soft smile.

"Alright, he will say the varsity trails are over, and whatnot, but all you have to do is show him you are good at this, and he will take you in," I said, and he smiled again, saying thanks and left.

Just then, I saw Damon Salvatore coming in his car with Caroline. I made my way when Bonnie was saying to Elena, "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."

"Mystery guy? Why haven't I heard of him?" Elena said. Oh, I forgot, she didn't go to his house as Stefan was already at the Grill the other day.

"That's not a mystery guy. He is Damon, Stefan's brother," I said, making my presence known to them. "And before you say anything, I met him at the grill yesterday, and I didn't know Stefan had a brother until yesterday night."

Caroline got out of the car, kissing Damon and making a comment to Elena, saying, "I got the other brother to hope you don't mind," and Elena gave her a look not impressed.

"What's with her?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"What's with you Salvatore brothers and getting girlfriends on their first day of introductions. Maybe I am a lucky charm to you," I said, making my way to Damon's car as he stepped out.

"Hey, Renee. Maybe you are," he then saw the clothes I was wearing and asked, "You play football? I expected you to be a cheerleader," he said with his usual smirk.

"Nope. Not my thing. That's Stefan's girlfriend's thing," I said, pointing at Elena, who is still watching us.

"You must be Elena? I am Damon, Stefan's brother" he said to her

"Stefan didn't tell me, he had a brother," said Elena

"They have a bit of bad blood," I said to Elena.

"And how do you know that?" asked Damon

"I am very good at observing. The atmosphere around you both was tense and super awkward," I said to him. Before he could say anything, Tanner called me as practice will start again, and I said quick goodbyes to them and left.

Stefan joined the practice and successfully made it into the team as a wide receiver. There was no problem with the game. Tyler didn't act like douche for Matt's sake, and everything went peaceful. As I changed my dress to go home, Elena came to talk to me.

"Yes?" I asked raising my eyebrow

"I wanted to invite you to my house tonight for Dinner. You, me, Bonnie and Stefan" she said

"What will I do with junior year students?" I asked, confused.

"I wanted to say sorry to you for the way I acted, and this is one way," she said. I don't want to deal with the awkward dinner

"Its alright Elena, I forgive you. You don't need to invite me anywhere," I said, smiling.

"But I will believe that when you come tonight and even Bonnie and Stefan like your company," she said pleading.

"Fine. Tell me the time," I said, finally giving in.

* * *

"Hey Renee, thanks for coming and trying to make this less awkward," said Bonnie

"It's alright. However, I still don't understand why you don't like him," I said to her, chuckling. Just then, the doorbell rang, and Elena left to open it, saying, "that must be Stefan."

After a while, I found my untriggered werewolf ass sitting in the dining room with an ex-ripper, doppelganger, and a novice witch.

"Let me just name the million other people I'd rather be having dinner with right now," I said Stefan's future dialogue when I saw the tense atmosphere. And everyone shot me a look as I shrugged my shoulders in reply.

"Did Tanner gave you a hard time today?" Elena started trying to make a conversation.

"Well, he let me on the team, so I must have done something right." Stefan said, "And my team leader gave me a recommendation."

"OH! Come on you earned it" I told him

"Well, you gave me the push. Otherwise, I wouldn't have tried," he said smiling

"Bonnie, you should have seen Stefan today. He was so good on the field, and..."Elena said looking at the witch

"Yeah, I heard." Said Bonnie cutting her off in the middle

"Why don't you tell Stefan about your families," said Elena

"Well, You know about me. Mayor's daughter, Quarterback in football, social butterfly" I said

"Um, divorced. No, mom. Live with my dad." Said Bonnie and I gave her a look, "really?" Now I feel shitty.

"No, about the witches. Bonnie's family has a lineage of witches. It's really cool," said Elena trying to make it less shitty.

"Cool isn't the word I'd use," said, Bonnie still uncomfortable with the whole situation.

"Of course, it's cool. Do you have a broom and wand in your attic?" I asked, excited, and she shook her head, chuckling a little.

"Well, it's certainly interesting. I'm not too versed, but I do know that there's a history of Celtic druids that migrated here in the 1800s," said Stefan. _Nerd_ , I muttered with a smile and saw Stefan's lips quirk a little, hearing me correctly.

"My family came by way of Salem," said Bonnie to Stefan.

"Really? Salem witches?" asked Stefan, intrigued.

"Yeah," said, Bonnie tilting her head a little.

"I would say that's pretty cool," Stefan agreed with Elena and me.

"Really? Why?" asked Bonnie.

"Salem witches are heroic examples of individualism and nonconformity," Stefan explained.

"Yeah, they are," the witch smiled nodding her head

"Guess you won her over," I said to Stefan, and he smiled. Just then, someone rang the bell. "Way to spoil a moment Damon," I thought

"I wonder who that could be," muttered Elena getting up to check the door

"Surprise! Bonnie said you were making Dinner, so we brought dessert," Caroline's peppy voice sounded.

"Hope you don't mind." Damon's voice said this time.

"Is that Damon and Caroline?" I asked, getting up as well to get to the door.

"Wha-What are you doing here?" Stefan asked. When did he leave? Isn't he supposed to be stealth about this Vampire speed thing?

"I swear I saw you in the kitchen just now," I said to Stefan.

"Really?" Damon asked, smirking at Stefan, who seemed nervous, "and I am waiting for Elena to invite me in."

"Oh, yeah, you can..." Elena started.

"No, no, no. He can't, uh...he can't stay. Can you, Damon?" asked Stefan. "Bad blood," I muttered to myself.

"Get in here," Caroline said impatiently.

"We're just...finishing up," Stefan said

"It's fine. Just come on in," Elena said with her usual smile.

"You have a beautiful home, Elena," Damon complimented as soon as he stepped inside.

"Thank you," She said closing the door.

"So Damon, what do you do, if you don't mind me asking," I asked him as we all sat in the living room.

"I took over our family business. We have wine factories. Red wine mostly," he answered, looking at Stefan relaying the underlying meaning.

"That explains your designer clothing. You wore John Varvatos yesterday, and today it's Paul Smith," I said.

"Of course, you know. You are from Lockwood family," he said, smirking. I knew it because my Pops used to have a few, and my Stepmom Gracie would take me to shop when she had to buy a gift on special occasions. We are not fully loaded, but we can say we are upper-middle class. However, now, the Lockwood family has most of the property in Mystic falls. Some of my clothes are designer wear. Like 40 percent of them. But I can't be surprised because the family throws a lot of parties and they were bound to be a few classy ones.

" I cannot believe that Mr. Tanner let you on the team. Tyler must be seething. But good for you. Go for it." Said Caroline after a few minutes, and I narrowed my eyes at her. But calmed down since she is under Damon's influence.

It's alright. Killing is bad. Very bad, especially for an untriggered werewolf.

"That's what I always tell him. You have to engage. You can't just sit there and wait for life to come to you. You have to go get it," said, Damon trying to pose as a guardian.

"Yeah, Elena wasn't so lucky today. It's only because you missed summer camp. God, I don't know how you're ever going to learn the routines," said Caroline out loud.

"I'll work with her. She'll get it," said Bonnie with a tight-lipped smile.

" I guess we can put her in the back," mumbled Caroline for everyone to hear, and I raised my eyebrow.

"You know, you don't seem like the cheerleader type, Elena. But you do," Damon said looking at Elena and me

"Oh, Renee has always been different than others, and for Elena, it's just 'cause her parents died. Yeah, I mean, she's just totally going through a blah phase. She used to be way more fun," Caroline rambled, and when she received several glares, she quietly added, "And I say that with complete sensitivity."

"I'm sorry, Elena. I know what it's like to lose both your parents. Stefan and I have watched almost every single person we've ever cared about die," said Damon.

"We don't need to get into that right now, Damon," Stefan said with a strained voice.

"Oh, you know what, you're right, Stef. I'm sorry. The last thing I wanted to do was bring her up. Mmm." Said Damon. Just then, my phone rang, and I excused myself.

"Hey, Matty blue, everything alright?" I asked

"Renee, I think you need to come to Grill. Tyler's angry. He fought with Jeremy," said Matt.

"Sure, I will be there in 10 minutes," I said to him and hung up.

"Hey, I need to go, guys. Sorry. Your brother and mine got into a fight," I said, making my way to the living room where everyone is sitting.

"Is it bad," Elena said, getting up.

"No. Nothing serious. The usual really, I just need to calm Ty," I said to her, and she nodded.

"You are leaving?" asked the older Salvatore.

"Yeah, but I will see you tomorrow. I am sure you will be there for your brother's first match," I said, but I didn't want him to come and munch on my coach. But he will go anyway.

"Of course," said Damon with his signature smirk

"Bye Stef, Care, Dames, BonBon, Lena," I shouted as I made my way outside the house.

* * *

"Where is he?" I asked Matt as soon as I entered the Grill. He pointed at the direction of the pool, and I went there.

"Ty, are you alright?" I asked, sitting next to him. He relaxed as soon as he saw me

"It's just that dick. He is pushing my buttons, and my temper is not exactly helping me," he said

"I understand," I said, "but you can't kill him."

"Why because he is Elena's little brother," Tyler asked sarcastically.

"No, because then you will become a hairy dog," I said, and we both chuckled. Anger long is gone.

"Let's play pool," I said, dragging him.

"Didn't you say you will be going to Gilbert's house tonight?" he asked his eyes on the board.

"I did. And it was awkward. Damon came uninvited, and Stefan didn't like it. Taut atmosphere. I thought Stefan will rip Damon's head out," I explained.

"So you should be thanking me," he said.

"Yes. Thanks, Tyler, for trying to become an alpha male by fighting Jermey," I said, and he snorted.

"Never mind," he said.

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 12, 2009**

* * *

"ok, ok, ok, Let's be honest here. In the past, sometimes we used to let other teams come into our town and roll right over us! But that is about to change. We've got some new talent tonight starting on the offense, we got new captains, a good wide receiver and I'm gonna tell you right now. I have only one thing to say to you...Your Timberwolves are hungry." Said Tanner. He didn't make any comments on Stefan like in the plot, and Tyler didn't get angry. He didn't start a fight with Jeremy and Stefan didn't get cut. I just hoped Damon doesn't kill Tanner, and we could play the game tonight. But no, he had to kill him. _Poor coach_. I couldn't even do anything. All I did was thought of him as a fictional character and moved on. Even if he isn't dead now, he is bound to die sometime soon with all this nonsense going on around the town and will go on. I think this past week, I realized that I can't save everyone and save myself when there are people without humanity running around. But I will keep my promise no matter what. I will live a perfect life and will look after Tyler for however long I stay here.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 15, 2009**

* * *

The school gave us holidays after Tanner's death as it can be dangerous for people and students when animal attacks are going on. The third day after Tanner's death, Tyler came barging into my room with a crazy idea in his mind.

"Renee, wakeup," He shouted, entering my room on Sunday morning.

"It's 6 am for god sake" I screamed into my pillow

"Yeah. And you need to get ready, or we are going to be late for our road trip," he said.

"Why did I not hear about this road trip before," I said, still sleeping.

"That's because I planned it last night. We are going to New Orleans," he said.

"New Orleans," I said, sitting up straight, my sleep has long gone, "Why are we going there?"

"Well, when the game got canceled because of that animal attack, I kind of got angry at the Vampire. That got me thinking about our family secret. I want to know more about it. Before you go shouting at me, I wanted to be prepared on what's going on here and what will go on, we need to take some precautions before we lose something more precious. Like you. I can't-I can't lose you. If I can do something in my power to do it, I will do it."

"Tyler, I am happy that you want to protect me. I am proud of you, and I adore you for it, but the deeper you dig, the more problems you get into," I said slowly.

"Renee, we are already in this mess. Vampires are in town. We don't know how many and we don't know why they came here. They can still keep coming in the next years. Even if Vampires weren't here, we still have a problem of our own. As you said, we can't say what the future will bring to us. If you don't want to come, I will understand," he said.

"When did you prepare this speech?" was the first thing I asked him.

"Is that a yes?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"Are you stupid? Do you think I will send my little brother on his own when he goes into the twilight zone? Get out and let me get ready," I said, pushing him off the bed.

"No need to worry about Mom and Dad. I told them we want to take a few days off from all blood and gore," said Tyler going out.

"Of course you did," I said, going into the closet and taking a few things to pack.

"Hey, how many days are we going for?" I asked

"I don't know. We should be back by founders party" Tyler said

"But that's after two weeks," I said.

"Yup. So pack according to that" he said from the hallway

"Be safe?" my TV Mom said as we sat in the car.

"We will," I shouted back, holding the steering wheel and ready to release the clutch.

"Bye, Mom," Tyler said, kissing her cheek and sitting in the passenger seat. "Let's go," he told me.

"You still didn't tell me why we are going to New Orleans of all places," I asked once we passed the Mystic falls sign.

"According to my research, New Orleans also has these mysterious animal attacks and some unusual things are going on there, and the police have no clue about it," said Tyler.

"So we are going to a place where Vampires are crawling and probably witches," I said

"And werewolves," added Tyler, and I groaned. There are werewolves, but they must be in there wolf forms, and witches must still be there. They will perform harvest a year later, I think. "Live a little, Rii."

"I am so going to regret this idea," I said out loud, turning the radio on.


	4. A Trip To New Orleans

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 15, 2009**

* * *

"So, where do we start?" My little brother asked, standing next to me. We reached New Orleans by 7 in the evening. We checked into a 4-star hotel, got freshen up, and now standing in front of the hotel, thinking where we should head to next.

"You tell me, you were the one who did all that research. Tanner would have been amazed if you had shown the same interest in history," I said.

"Shut up. I am asking you because I believe in your sixth sense," Tyler grumbled.

"What sixth sense," I asked, confused.

"Your ability to know where something is without seeing," he said.

"I do?" I asked, confused.

"Yeah. It's been like that for months now. Maybe you didn't put much thought in it," Tyler said, shrugging his shoulders like it wasn't a big deal.

"Fine. But first, ground rules," I said sternly.

"No," he said childishly.

"Yes, the first rule is, never take off your Vervain watch. Second, don't go asking questions to every guy you find weird. Vampires hate werewolves, they hunted them down to extinction as their bite is fatal to them. So be careful with whom you are talking to. Third, control your temper," I whispered once we got in the car.

"Fineeeee," he said, dragging the word, starting the ignition.

"Let's enjoy the city first, we can go on the treasure hunt tomorrow," I said and then grinned cheekily "Did you bring the fake ID?"

"Yupp," he said, grinning back, waving the cards in front of my face.

The nightlife in New Orleans was freaking amazing, well, except for the fact that all the Vampires are running around, and some people have no clue about it.

Janne Anne Deveraux is smiling at the people, greeting some known faces, as she pours their drinks while the DJ is playing some music.

"What would you like to have?" she asked us when she neared our table.

"I will have a glass of finest scotch and 6 vodka shots," I said, ordering for both of us as Tyler is still busy with his playing pool, enjoying the music and having fun while flirting. Did he forget he was 17?

"Coming right up," she said and left, and I sighed. Everything goes to shit for her in 2 years. Will I be still here until then?

She came a few minutes later with the drinks, and I whistled to Tyler. He came, chugged his glasses, and went back. ' _So much for protecting me_ ,' I thought with a chuckle.

After drinking a few glasses of Scotch and thinking about my screwed up life and the insane dream, a guy came and started flirting with me.

"Hey beautiful, do you believe in love at first sight," he asked with a flirty smile.

"I believe in hate at first sight," I told him, hoping that he would go away.

"That's sad. I wish there were something between us," the creepy-ish guy said.

"Me too," I replied with a sweet smile.

"Really?" he asked excitedly.

"Yes, a wall" I snapped at him and turned away.

"What's a beautiful girl like you doing here sitting all alone," the creepy guy asked me. God! Take a hint, dude.

"Minding her business. I hope you do the same," I said and turned towards my phone, hoping the dense guy would leave.

"Feisty, I like it," he said, grinning.

"Dude, go away before I break your nose or neck," I said, getting angry. _Damn werewolf gene._

"Would you like me to buy you a drink?" he asked, utterly ignoring my comment. It took all my strength not to knock his head to the desk.

"I think the lady said she is not interested," A voice said from beside me.

What the hell is he doing here? Shouldn't he be at some other bar singing karaoke? I was too surprised to see Marcel Gerard that I didn't concentrate on their conversation as he compelled the guy to go away.

"You are welcome," he said, sitting in the chair next to me, ordering a drink for himself.

"Oh! Thanks," I said, coming out of my trance, "But I am not a damsel. I would've handled it myself," I said with a small smile that he stopped all the violence that was going to happen. If not by me, then by Tyler.

"I am sure you are," he said with his charismatic grin just like he always does in the show, "Tourist?"

"Yupp, on a road trip with my little brother," I said, pointing towards Tyler, who is playing pool with ...wait is that Diego? How come I didn't see him until now?

"So, how do you find my city," he asked.

"Your city? You say it as you own it," I said.

"Maybe I own it, who knows," he said with a hidden meaning which I correctly understood. "So, how is it?"

"Well, I just arrived two hours ago. So I didn't see much. But up until now, I'm not disappointed," I said

"So, where did you get a fake I'd from?" As soon as those words left his mouth, I choked on my drink and quickly covered his mouth with my hand my eye wide.

"Shh.." I said and slowly removed my hands from his mouth, feeling stupid, "Is it that obvious?"

"No, but it is now," he said cheekily, and I glared at him but didn't say anything. Just because he doesn't kill kids, doesn't mean I can snap at him and get away with it.

"I am Mayor's daughter, so my brother and I had few connections," I said, referring to IDs. "FYI, I am 18, I can drink according to UK rules," I said in a perfect British accent.

"I didn't say anything," said Marcel raising his arms in surrender position amused.

"I am Renee. Renee Lockwood," I said, extending my hand after a few minutes.

"Pleasure to meet you, Renee. I am Marcel Gerard," he said, kissing my hand.

"Charming Marcellus," I muttered, which his Vampire hearing caught on.

"What did you say?" he asked, surprised.

 _Shit! I should be careful about what I say._

"Marcellus isn't that where your name came from, the Roman god of war," I asked, acting confused.

"Yes, it is. It's just been a long time since I heard the word," the Vampire said, feeling nostalgic.

"How long," I asked, sipping my 6th glass of Scotch.

"It feels like one and half-century," he said slyly.

"Oh my god, you are old," I said, playing along.

"Now tell me, shouldn't Mayor daughter and son be at school instead of a bar in New Orleans," he said

"Don't be so loud!" I said, slapping his arm, and he gave me an amused look. Of course, he would be if an 18-year-old girl treats a 200 some year old Vampire like a child, that too on their first meeting.

"Not that it is any of your business, but since you helped me and I am bored and have nothing better to do, I will tell you. We had school for a week, but then our coach and a classmate died in that week. They said it was an animal attack, and they both were drained of blood. So, they declared holidays, and the school won't open until they find that damn animal. I mean, why would an animal come in the middle of town. Even if it came, someone must've seen it right. It's not like it has superspeed or is invisible," I said, rambling. God! I am drunk.

"Where did you come from again," he asked, now interested in the conversation.

"A small town in Virginia, Mystic falls," I said, "Do you know it?"

"mmhmm." He said, making the sound, "Great history, a predicament in 1864."

"Wow, You know that," I asked. "I didn't take you for a nerd." I think he knew it because of Klaus. They did live with each other until the 1900s.

"And what if they didn't find this animal," asked Marcel.

"I didn't know. I think we will just stop conducting parties and gatherings for the time being. Put a curfew at night. Tyler and I were the first ones who saw our coach's dead body, and it was not a pleasant experience. So he and I decided to take a break until the matter settles down," I explained. "Enough about the blood and gore, tell me about yourself? Any girlfriend?"

"Well... I am not into relationships anymore," Marcel started, but I cut him off, saying, "Still didn't get over your first love?"

"Nicely deduced," he said.

Our conversation was cut short when Tyler called for me.

"Ri.." he said, coming towards me, "It's getting late. Shall we leave?"

"Hey Marcel, this is my brother Tyler, and Ty; this is Marcel, my new friend," I said, introducing each other.

"Hey man," said Tyler, and they did the bro thing. I still don't understand why boys have such an ego to introduce to each other appropriately. They just nod to each other.

 _Ugh!_

"How many did you have?" Tyler asked, taking the glass away from me.

"6," I said, showing my fingers.

"You are showing me 9 fingers Ri," he said with a snort. "You are drunk. Now let's get you back, huh."

"But," I started saying, but he wasn't having any of it. He paid for the drinks and helped me stand up.

"Mom and Dad will kill me if they see you like this," mumbled Tyler.

"Would you like any help?" asked Marcel.

"Thanks, dude, but I am not new to this," he said to the Vampire and got me out saying a quick goodbye to his pool-mates.

"I will see you later, Marcellus," I said to him as I made my way out to which he chuckled, saying a bye in return. I didn't realize how drunk I am until I started walking, or should I say wobbling. I am so regretting this tomorrow when I have a massive hangover.

* * *

 **WEDNESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 16, 2009**

* * *

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Tyler.

"I am 95% sure. This has to be. I mean you can't stay in the city when you are a werewolf. You should be in the woods. This is the armpit of Louisiana. We just need to find the wolf tracks. It will be enough proof that this is the place they use to transform," I said. It was afternoon. We just had our brunch, and I took some aspirin for my hangover before coming here.

I decided to show Tyler something similar he was looking for. I know we can't find anything about our bloodline here, but I didn't know how to say it without getting any suspicious.

"Come on then, let's look for it," he said.

Tyler was happy when he saw wolf tracks. Their footprints and three claw lines on barks of the tree. He is convinced that there are werewolves in this place. As it was getting dark, we decided to come to the same place, first thing in the morning before heading to the city.

We began walking on the streets of New Orleans, and I saw some other Original TV show characters. I watched Sabine, or should I say, Celeste, giving a tour to some people. _I shuddered, remembering her sick mind and obsession_. I also visited the St. Anne's church, the place where Davina would stay, much to Tyler's dismay. Father Kieran was a kind man, he wasn't looking moody or like he was lost. Maybe because the massacre didn't happen and his nephew or someone didn't die, I think.

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 17, 2009**

* * *

"If I didn't know any better, I would think you have a schoolgirl crush on me," said a voice behind me that made me smile.

"Even I can say the same thing about you. Are you like a stalker and a pedophile who is after school girls?" I said. "As you can see, I am here before you" And he chuckled.

"What are you doing in a church. I thought you will be in some bar, drinking your teenager problems away," he said, coming towards me.

"Well, I heard this church has a great history. So, I decided to check it out." I said, "What about you, came to confess your sins, Marcellus?"

"Something like that. Where is your brother?" he asked, looking around.

"He went to check out the Voodoo shop. He is not a history buff," I said. Today we met another dead end. So Tyler decided to do something productive. So, he went to look at the Voodoo shops in search of herbs. He actually wanted to see how Vervain and wolfsbane look like, so he decided to ditch me.

"Marcel...Father will see you now," Diego said, coming from a corner.

"You are the bar kid, right?" he questioned when he saw me.

"Bar kid? Really? You look just 2-3 years older than me. Don't act like you are 100," I said.

"Okay," he said, raising his arms in the air, amused.

"Renee, this is Diego my friend, and Diego this is Renee," he said

"His new drinking mate," I added.

"Yes, my new drinking mate who I have been stalking," he said with a snort-ish laugh. "Wait here for 10 minutes, I will be back. Diego will keep you company until then," and I nodded my head.

I liked Marcel's character even in the show. His loyalty towards his people, his undeniable feelings towards his first love. He was a good leader, also though he was cruel towards witches. His smile was so bright, as is his rage when he gets betrayed was not to look at. His love for his city and his people was what drew me most. He will go to great lengths to keep them safe. He will make a good king.

And Diego, I know his hatred towards werewolves. That made it a little awkward for me to talk to him freely. Thankfully Marcel came in time.

"Want to check out the nightlife of New Orleans," asked Marcel clapping his hands when he came back after his talk, and I nodded my head enthusiastic with a bright smile. I quickly messaged Tyler that I will be going out with Marcel, the friend from the bar, and I will be okay. He would flip out if he knew Marcel was a vampire.

Let's just say my night was marvelous. Marcel sure knows how to enjoy his nights. I met Thierry, as well. He and Diego left after some time, saying they have things to do.

"They both seem to look up to you," I said to their retreating figures.

"Your observation skills always amaze me," said Marcel.

"Flattery doesn't get you anywhere, Marcellus," I said, looking around the Frenchmen street.

Arts and music. Vampires, witches, and werewolves. Hmmm. _Everything will go to shit soon._

"Come on, I will drop you. Where are you staying?" the Vampire said, giving his arm, which I gladly accepted.

"Thank you for a wonderful time, Marcel. You would make a pretty hot tour guide," I said, hugging him.

"Well, you aren't a bad company," he said, smiling with a wink.

"Pedophile," I said, hitting his arm playfully.

"So, where will you be going tomorrow?" he asked.

"On a hunt for werewolves," I wanted to say, but my little brother cut me off coming to the foyer of the hotel just then.

"Oh, you were the friend she told about. Marcel was it," Tyler asked, pulling me into a quick hug.

"Yeah, Tyler Lockwood right?" asked Marcel

"Did you tell our pin code as well?" asked Tyler looking at me, and I stuck my tongue out, saying, "I was drunk."

"Hey Marcel, give me your phone," I said, and he hands it out to me. I quickly typed my number and named it as "Drinking Buddy" while I kept mine as "NOLA king (pedophile)"

"I don't even want to know what you kept my contact name as," said Marcel after he looked at my contact name in his.

"Believe me, you don't want to," said Tyler in agreement.

 _Boys are mean_.

"So what did you do in the evening," I asked Tyler once we are inside the hotel room.

"Met a cute girl, actually," he said.

"Oh! Does this cute girl has a name?" I asked

"Yupp. Davina Claire," and my head whipped to his side.


	5. Bayou Trips

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 17, 2009**

* * *

"Davina Claire," I said out loud, confused if I heard the correct name.

"Yup. She's apparently going to a school here. She is about our age. I saw her at the voodoo shop with her friend, Monique. She was cute, and her friend Monique was trying to help me flirt with her," he said like it was not really a big deal.

"Are you already over Vicki? Did you even call her to say you will be MIA for a few days? You are such a worst boyfriend," I said to him.

"Come on, you know, we both are not serious. Mom and Dad would freak out if they see me with her. And by now the whole school knows she sleeps with the punk, Jeremy as well. I just couldn't break up with her as she is Matt's sister, and also she is great in bed," My tv show brother said smirking,

"TMI," I said with a grimace as he continued, "and FYI, I told Matt we will be out of town for a few days, and I have been talking to him of our days, cutting out the little supernatural adventures."

"So, did you find the herbs?" I asked about his trip, changing the topic.

"Oh yeah. But I didn't touch the wolfsbane. Didn't want to take any chance of getting hurt and being murdered," he said, "Do the wolfsbane hurt untriggered wolves as well?"

"I don't know, but wise choice. I wouldn't take any risk," I muttered. "Let's call it a night. We will go again to the bayou tomorrow and play Indiana Jones."

"All right, good night Ri," he said, kissing my forehead to the side and left to his bed.

Davina is still enjoying her life as a teenager as she should be. I don't really want to involve in this spin-off tv show plot. I am not a martyr, like Elena Gilbert. A girl is already dead because of me interfering. I don't want to take any more risks than I am already in by protecting my so-called tv show brother.

I don't even know how many days I am going to be stuck here, and I really want to go back to my old life without getting myself killed here. I don't care even if people call me cruel or a coward. I am not risking myself for these fictional strangers whom I met recently.

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 18, 2009**

* * *

"What are we looking for again?" I asked, walking in the woods along with my over-enthusiastic younger brother.

"For the nth time, werewolves, Ri," he said exasperated.

"You do realize that every one of them killed someone to become a wolf, right? Why can't we just ask Uncle Mason about whatever questions you have?" I said tiredly with this never-ending wolf hunt.

"And miss all the fun. And also by the looks of it, Mason turned recently. The chances of him knowing about everything is quite low. We don't even know if he joined a pack or not. So to know all the answers to my questions, I decided to find a pack, more experienced, more knowledgeable," said Tyler, "And I am curious how this pack thing works. Do you think we have a pack of our own family?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, Ty," I reminded him.

"Good for us, we are wolves," he declared.

"What if a Vampire gets suspicious if they come across or sees us here often. If he informs his other vampire friends, we are as good as dead. Wolf or not," I said.

"Stop being such a pessimist, Ri. It is so not you," he said. True. _When did I become such a sucker to negative thoughts?_

"But what you said is true. We should be more vigilant," Tyler thought out loud.

"How about this. If we don't find them today, we will leave. Maybe they are staying in the city, and they come only at the time of the full moon. They can't possibly be in the woods all the time now, can they?" I said.

I really don't want to come across Marcel's informants to see us lurking in bayou searching Werewolves, and even if Tyler finds Jackson pack, they will be in their wolf form. So it's of no use; he may get even more curious as to why they are like that and dig deeper a deeper hole for himself.

"But they will leave someone to look after the place, right? And I think I might have just found that person," he said, looking behind my back. I turned around and looked in the same direction. A woman was standing behind a tree, and as soon as we saw her, she started running the other way.

"How do you know it's her?" I asked.

"Because I saw her the last time we came here. And I am pretty sure she knows the answers we are searching for," Tyler said.

That was Eve, the only untriggered werewolf of Jackson's pack. The one who fought beside Hayley and died in the hands of Oliver for some stupid reason, I can't remember.

"What if by chance you are wrong? We can be drained of blood or maybe get our necks snapped," I said to him.

"Well, for one, if she were a vampire, she wouldn't run away from us, we would already be dead by now, as a Vampire would have already heard our conversation," Tyler deduced, "And by the looks of it she seems scared. There is a chance she is compelled by a Vampire to keep a lookout, but on a brighter side she can also be someone with a secret, like a huge supernatural secret, for example, she is a werewolf" Tyler said, "So let's hope it's the latter one. We can always play detective and find out."

 _When did he become this intelligent? And suicidal._

"You will be the spoof of Sherlock Holmes, and I would make a terrible Watson. Come on, enough of shenanigans for today," I said, dragging him back to the car. " Let's go back and blend in with normal civilians."

"Fine. Where to?" He asked

"I think we are done with sightseeing New Orleans. How about we go and grab a drink for our impending doom?" I asked.

"Rousseau's," suggested Tyler.

"Rousseau's it is," I said, starting the car.

I just parked the car two blocks away from Rousseau's when Tyler's phone rang. He looked at his phone and handed it to me, causing me to eye him in confusion as to why he was giving me his phone. He signaled me with his eyes to lift the call. The caller ID read MOM.

"Hey, Mom," I greeted.

"Renee, honey. How are you guys?" She asked.

"We are fine, mom. How about you and Dad? Everything good in Mystic falls?" I asked.

"Yes, we are fine, honey. There are no reports on animal attacks for a week now, which is an excellent thing for us. The Sheriff is thinking the animal may be passing through town. But we don't know anything for sure until we have enough evidence to close the case," she explained.

"I am sure everything will be fine in no time, mom," I said.

"So how is your trip going on? Is Tyler behaving well?" She questioned.

"We are doing fine mom," Tyler shouted from beside me, enough for the person on another end of the phone to hear.

"Everything is going fine. Tyler especially is so excited to learn new things in here. His curiosity is getting best of him," I said, but the phone was taken away from me by Tyler saying, "Okay, that's enough. Bye, Mom. Talk to you later," and he cut the call chucking the phone in his pocket.

"You are going to make mom suspicious," he said, entering.

"Scaredy cat," I said, and he snorted.

"Hi, you are still in the city," said Jane Ann when she saw us seated

"Hey, you still remember us?" I asked surprised

"I saw you talking to Marcel on that day. Sorry, that came out creepy. It's just he never talked to someone out of the group," said the witch.

"It's alright," I said with a smile and stretched out my hand, saying, "I am Renee, and this is my brother Tyler." She smiled and took my hand to shake, and she suddenly left it with a jerk. Shit! Did she recognize that I am a wanna be a werewolf or someone from a different world? I mean, Bonnie sure couldn't figure out about Mason or Tyler being werewolves in season two.

"I didn't recognize such unique magic from anywhere," she muttered.

"Sorry, what?" I said, not understanding what she meant.

"Sorry, that was rude. I got customers to serve. I will send someone to serve you," she said, nervously walking away.

Tyler and I looked at each other for a second or two and shrugged our shoulders... _weird._

"So what did Mom say about the attacks," asked Tyler.

"No sign of animal and no attacks since we left town," I answered.

"Do you think the Vam.." he started, and I stomped his foot "...the animal left the town?" he continued covering up his mistake. You can't say Vampire in the town of Vampires.

"Uh-ha," I nodded my head, making a sound of agreement, "not for sure. You can't tell."

"I am still quite nervous that our family and friends are still stuck in there," said Tyle,r "What's the deal with the waitress anyway?"

"Beats me. I don't know. Maybe she is Hermonie, and she sensed I am the daughter of Remus Lupin" I said

"Of course. I wouldn't be surprised if she is one," muttered Tyler

"Enough of it. Let's get drunk," I said.

" Whisky or Vodka?" asked Tyler.

"Whisky, of course. No preferences. Blended, single, Bourbon, anything is fine with me," I said. Just then, another guy came to serve us.

"Anything to eat?" the guy asked.

"Crawfish Etouffee for me," I said, looking at the menu, "and Gumbo for my brother here," I said, smiling at the waiter.

After a few drinks, Tyler went looking for a washroom when I got a call from Marcel.

"Hello, Marcellus," I said through the phone.

"Hello, my drinking buddy. Where have you been?" he asked.

"Dining with my brother," I said, "How are you?"

"I am good. Hey, look, are you free tomorrow?" asked Marcel.

"Why, Marcel, are you asking me on a date?" I suggested in a fake, overly excited girl voice.

"Oh, God! No. I don't go for school girls, Ri," he chuckled. "I wanted to invite you to dinner... at my house."

"That sounds like a date to me," I said, smiling. I just loved messing with him.

"Not when your brother is tagging along," said Marcel.

"Fine. You are no fun, and we are free," I replied.

"Great. Tomorrow at 7 pm. Someone will come to pick you up at your hotel," said Marcel.

"Okay, then. Goodnight," I said and cut the call after hearing a take care and goodnight.

"Who is it?" asked Tyler as he came and sat next to me as soon as the call ended.

"Marcel called us for dinner. Tomorrow at 7pm," I said.

"What does the guy do again?" asked my brother.

"You can ask when we go there tomorrow. Do you want a refill?" I asked, looking at his empty glass.

"Mhmm. What about you?" He asked, nodding.

"I am driving, you carry on," I said.


	6. Questions And Farewells

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 19, 2009**

* * *

"So, what are we looking for?" Tyler asked me

"You tell me. You are supposed to be Sherlock, remember?" I said.

"Well Watson, I was thinking to look for a cabin or something of that sorts," said Tyler

"Like the ones in evil dead," I asked.

"Exactly," said my brother grinning.

"Why don't you sign our death certificates as well. The whole point of a creepy cabin in woods is that we are not supposed to enter them no matter how tempting it is," I said, "Haven't you watched enough horror movies to know that?"

"But ghosts are not real," Tyler said reassuringly.

"Are you sure about it. A week before Vampires and werewolves were also fiction," I said

"You think ghosts are real," Tyler asked, and I shrugged my shoulders as in 'why not?'

"Are zombies real too?" He thought out loud.

"At this point, I will even believe Ninja turtles are real. And unicorns." I said as an afterthought. I mean, if being stuck in a fictional tv show is real, then there is a chance all other fictional worlds may be real too.

"Let's assume Zombies are real too. If a Vampire bites zombie... Will it turn into a zombie or will the zombie turn into a vampire?" asked a really confused Tyler.

"Next time, I will be sure to ask them if I meet one, Ty." I said, and just then, I saw a cabin far away between the trees, "Hey, look, I found the treasure," I said, pointing at the cabin and started running towards it without waiting for Tyler's reply.

I was delighted after finding the damn thing that my legs took after it automatically.

"It's... Empty?" I said to my brother, slightly disappointed when I peaked inside. As I started searching around the house, I heard Tyler's voice from a distance.

"Hey. Hey, wait. We just want to talk," my brother shouted through one of the windows. I peeked to see a blonde-haired woman facing the other way.

"We want to talk about four-legged people. Please don't run," I said as we caught up to her.

"Who are you? What are guys doing here?" She asked, keeping a distance from us.

"We are kind of untriggered ones looking for answers," Tyler said vaguely.

"You are werewolves," she said, raising eyebrows.

"So you are one as well," My brother said, grinning like a cherished cat.

"I am Tyler Lockwood, and this is my sister Renee Lockwood. We recently learned about the curse on our family. So, we came here looking for answers from Mys..." Tyler started rambling, and I cut him off with a hiss

"Say our zip code and bank details as well," I repeated my brother's dialogue to him. I mean, I know the girl is a werewolf, but he doesn't. Shouldn't he be more careful about what he is saying?

 _Dumb brother._

"What we are trying to say is. We wanted to know more about our lineage and the curse. We are not werewolves yet. Can you help us? I give you my word that you can trust me," I said, and she looked us for a minute and nodded her head.

"Come-on. It's not safe outside," she said, walking ahead, and we followed her.

"So, are you the only one here?" Tyler questioned.

"There were more but not anymore," she said.

"Are they dead?" he asked bluntly, and I elbowed him once again.

"No. A witch cursed our pack. Since then, they are living as wolves here. They are in hiding. Only on the full moon, they turn to human," she said.

"But you look fine to us," he stated.

"That's because I didn't trigger my curse," she replied.

"Why, what did you guys do to piss off the witch?" he asked.

"We didn't. It's the vampires who made an alliance with them to curse us," Eve said.

"But why?" He asked

"Marcel wanted to keep us in line. He wants to rule the New Orleans, and with us gone, he achieved it," she said.

"Marcel," Tyler asked, looking at me, "Please tell me he is a tall, dark, and handsome guy with a flashy smile."

"That's him," Eve said, turning around to face us, "You met him?"

"He invited us for dinner tonight, courtesy to my big sister," he said with a sarcastic smile.

"He knows it then. It must be a trap," Eve said hyperventilating.

"Hey, relax. Marcel doesn't know anything. We didn't tell him anything. Maybe he just wants to be a good host," I said, trying to calm her down.

"No, no. You don't understand. Marcel's clever. He should've known who you guys are. His men must've followed you. You should leave," She said, "Vampires hate us. They will kill us without mercy."

"Fine. We will leave. Just answer a few questions, and we will," Tyler said, "I promise."

Eve was still not okay with the whole thing, but after a lot of persuasions, she agreed to talk.

"What do you want to know?" She asked.

And so the questions started. After an hour, Tyler knew what he wanted.

"Thanks for your patience," I said to her as we readied to leave.

"It's alright," She said, "I have nothing to do anyways."

"Can we help you and your pack with anything?" I asked.

"Yeah. Maybe we can talk to someone and try to reverse the curse," my brother added, "I know it's not something we can discuss over dinner, but we can at least try to reason them."

"You can't. As long as Marcel is under control we are bound to this. But thanks for asking," she said with a sad smile.

"One last question. Do you know anything about our family? Do you know if we have a pack of our own?" Tyler asked.

"No. The present pack doesn't keep records on anything. None that I know of anyways," Eve said, shaking her head a bit.

"Maybe you should ask your uncle. You said he completed his transformation, right?" She said after thinking, "it's better to ask him."

"We didn't want to disrupt the normalcy of our already dysfunctional family," I said

"Let me advise you one thing. Once you enter into the supernatural mess, you won't be able to return. So stay as far away from this as possible." She said with a tight smile.

Just then, my phone rang. I took it from my pocket and read the caller I'd.

"It's Marcel," I said, looking at Tyler.

"Say that we are leaving the town today and we can't make it," Tyler said

"But.." I started, but Tyler cut me off

"Ri, even if he doesn't know about us, we know about him. And according to Eve, he as an army at his beck and call. It's better not to get involved with him," He said, trying to make me understand, and I sighed.

"Fine," I muttered, answering the phone, taking a deep breath.

"Hey, Lockwood. I wanted to ask what cuisine do you like for Dinner," he said as soon as I answered the call.

"Hey, Marcellus. I am sorry I don't think I can make it for Dinner." I said nervously, "We are leaving today."

"Why? Is everything alright?" He questioned.

"Yeah," I said, " Everything's good. They caught the mountain lion that's responsible for the attacks, and so the curfew ended. The school starts tomorrow," I said, and lies rolled off my tongue with ease. I think I am becoming a compulsive liar.

"Oh. That's good," he said after a pause, "When are you leaving?" He asked

"I an hour or two," I said

"Okay. I will come to the hotel to say goodbye," he said

"You don't have to do that," I said immediately.

"Come-on. I can't let my drinking partner and friend leave without a goodbye now, Can I?" He said, " I will be there in an hour," he said and cut the call before I could say anything.

"Guess, we are meeting him then," I said, looking at my brother.

"We should get to the hotel and pack our things," Tyler said. After our goodbyes with Eve, we left for the hotel.

We came down with our luggage after half an hour. As I stood in the lobby, Tyler went to check out the room at the reception.

"Hey," I greeted Marcel when I saw him entering the hotel.

"Hey. I was really looking forward to Dinner tonight," Marcel said.

"Sorry. But mom's orders," I said with a tight smile, not knowing what to say.

"It's alright. Where is your brother?" He asked, looking at my surroundings.

"He went to check out," I said. Just then, Tyler came back and stood beside me.

"Hey man," he said with a tight smile once he saw the Vampire before me, and they nodded at each other.

"Get the car. I will be there in a minute," I said to Tyler, and he seemed reluctant to leave, but I gave him a look of assurance, and he left saying goodbye to Marcel.

"So, I bought something for you," Marcel said, "A parting gift."

It was a necklace.

"That's beautiful," I said, touching it with a small smile. "But you shouldn't have."

"Of course I do. It's a lucky charm," Marcel urged, and I can smell the vervain in that.

"With everything that's happened in your town, I will be less worried knowing that you have it with you," Marcel said with his flashy smile.

I turned my back, asking him to put it, and he did. "Also, this herbal tea for your family. It has a unique taste, but it does wonders," he said, handing me a bag.

"That's sweet of you. I'm sure my mum will love it," I said with a grin taking it, "I will miss you. But I will call you every week, and you better lift the phone," I warned him, and he laughed, nodding his head.

"Sure," he said with a grin. I gave him a tight hug, not knowing if I will see him again or not.

"Bye, Marcellus," I said, giving him a kiss on the cheek on the last time as I stood by the car.

"Bye Ri. Stay out of trouble" he said, and I nodded my head with a smile and sat in the car

And we left New Orleans unharmed with a vervain necklace, and vervain tea and a lot of memories.


	7. Back To Mystic Falls

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **SATURDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 19. 2009**

* * *

So, the trip to New Orleans was a bust. At one point, Tyler and I started laughing out of nowhere, parking our car on the side of the road. Mostly because remembering the way we ran from there. I mean, we left as unexpected as we came. And because of our wild imaginations about what Marcel would've done if he had found out about us.

"Tyler, Renee. You guys didn't tell me you were coming today when we talked on the phone," My fictional mom said.

"It was," I paused for a second to think and blurted out, saying, "a surprise. We missed you," and Tyler raised his eyebrow looking at me with unknown expression.

"Aw! I missed you guys too," my mom said in a pleased tone bringing us in a hug.

"Where's Dad?" Tyler asked.

"He's talking to the Sheriff," She said "Why don't you guys go and fresh n up. I will ask the cook to make something for you," and we nodded, leaving.

"So, how did it go?" My fictional mother asked once we at for dinner.

"It was beautiful. The French quarter, the music, art. We should all go there sometime. Oh! And I bought you and Dad something. There was this mall called canal place. It had almost every brand in it." I started rambling to my fictional mom, who was listening intently as my brother shook his head at us and just ate his food, not making a comment. "I am sure you can wear it for the founder's party."

And let me tell you, spending their money didn't make me feel bad at all. Cause I am the one who is going to keep their son and try to keep the whole family alive. I considered it as a payment for my part.

"Oh! and Mom, I made a friend there, Marcel. He gave me this beautiful chain as a parting gift," I said, showing her the chain hanging around my neck.

"It's beautiful, sweetheart," she said with a smile.

"He also gave me this herbal tea to give it to you," I added.

"That's sweet of him. And I am definitely not surprised you made a friend in less than a week," and Tyler chuckled at that while I pouted.

"You guys try to get some sleep, okay?" She said, getting up when we are done with our dinner. "The next two days are going to be busy with the founders' ball preparations."

"Even with all these animal attacks?" Tyler asked

"I know, sweetheart, but this founders ball is special. It's the 150th. That's what your dad is discussing with the sheriff as we speak. Hopefully, they catch the mountain lion by then," She said, "Don't worry about that. I am sure they will think of something," and we just nodded, keeping the most oblivious and innocent expression.

"Good Night," Tyler and I shouted, making our way to our bedrooms.

 _Did you reach safely - NOLA king (pedophile)_

I smiled, seeing the message pop up on my phone.

 _'Yes, I did.'_ I replied. ' _My mom loved your gifts.'_ We chatted for some more time and bid goodnight.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 20, 2009**

* * *

"Where are you?" My brother asked through the phone.

"Home. Painting," I said, still holding the brush on my canvas.

"Can you come to the Grill?" He said with a hint of nervousness

"Are you alright?" I asked worried, keeping the pallet on the table and washing my hands ready to go to the Grill.

"No. Yes. I want some moral support," Tyler said, unsure of the answer.

"What are you trying to do?" I asked, now less concerned.

"Fine. I will be there in 10," I said after a pause, knowing very well, he will give vague replies even if I ask anything.

After 12 minutes, I parked my car near the Grill, and thanks to my photogenic memory, I still remembered the routes even after a one week trip to NOLA.

Tyler was already waiting outside, and I made my way to him, saying, "What's up?"

"So remember our chat in New Orleans?" He asked.

"Which one? We had a lot," I asked, narrowing my eyes to think.

"The one where you asked me to stop playing Vicki," he said, and I nodded my head, and he continued, "Well, I was planning to do that today, and I wanted you to watch my back."

Wow! He really took my advice.

"And what do I get in return?" I asked

"My undeniable love," he said, proudly raising his chin.

"Not happening," I said flatly.

"Fine. I will owe you one favor, no matter how ridiculous it will be," the young Lockwood said, sighing.

"You got yourself a deal," I said, patting his shoulders "what do you want me to do?"

"Well, well, look who is back in town?" A voice said beside me, and I can practically hear him smirking.

"Damon," I said aloud, turning to face him. "I wasn't expecting to see you here."

"I could say the same to you. You have gone AWOL," he said, sitting in front of me and taking the fries from my plate.

"I got spooked discovering a dead body, so I skipped the town with my brother," I said, "So, how are you?"

"As charming as I can be," he said, smirking.

"How is Stef. His first match was a real bummer" ( _thanks to you),_ I said with a tight smile.

"He is brooding like always," was his brother's reply.

"I should have given him a call sometime. I am a terrible captain," I mused out loud.

"Speaking of brothers. Why are you eavesdropping on yours?" He said, looking in Tyler's direction, who is currently having a super awkward conversation with Vicki.

"Ty is _trying_ to break up with Vicki as peacefully as possible, and I am here to give him a pep talk and watch his back in case anything goes wrong," I said, and he nodded, and before he could say anything, I heard another enthusiastic voice.

"Renee. Hey," the dorky voice said.

"Hey, Jared. How are you?" I said, smiling at the guy standing from my seat.

"I am fine. I just saw Tyler and figured you are back," he said, fidgeting.

"Yeah," I said.

"Uh! Sorry, am I interrupting something?" He said after a pause looking at Damon, who was watching us amused.

"Oh, this is Damon Salvatore. He is Stefan's brother," I said, "You remember him right from the football team," and he nodded.

"And Damon this is Jared, he is from my Art class," I said looking at Damon.

"Hi," they both said and shook hands.

"I thought to call you, but I didn't want to sound like a creepy stalker," Jared said, looking at me, and I then remembered the date we planned.

"Sorry. I should've called," I said, "I know I asked you to be my date for founders day and completely bailed on you. That was really rude of me."

"Oh. It's alright. I completely understand why you had to skip the town. Finding your teacher's dead body is not someone looks forward to," he said with a tight-lipped smile.

"Thanks for understanding. But I am still holding on to you about the founder's day, though," I said, smiling.

 _I knew I prepared not to get involved, but I can't ditch him after making a promise._

"Of course," he said with a grin.

"I will leave you to it then," he said, motioning to me, Damon and fries. "Tell me your dress color once you decide. I will wear a matching tie."

"Black will do," I said, and he left saying a quick goodbye.

"He looks excited." Damon said as I sat back on the chair, "And what's this founders party I heard about?"

"It's a town thing." I said even though he knows it, "It was normally used to celebrate in honor of the founder's council inauguration. However, this is the 150th one, so they planned a heritage display at the Lockwood Mansion. You and Stef may get an invitation. But I don't think it's gonna happen until they find the thing behind animal attacks."

 _In other words. Stop eating people, and everyone can be happy._

"So if they find the animal behind these attacks, there might be a chance that this party can happen in your house," Damon said out loud, thinking to himself more and so I didn't answer.

Great! He understood my words this way. Did I just give him an idea to kill a mountain lion to cover his tracks?

"I think your brothers in trouble," Damon said, interrupting my thoughts and on cue.

"You are an asshole," I heard Vicki hiss, but before she could say anything that can make my brother wolf out, I made my way to them. Vicki just looked at us and went to the room behind the bar, angrily shutting the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked, keeping a hand on Tyler's shoulder.

"Yeah. I expected a slap, but I guess I got lucky hiring you," Tyler said, trying to cover his sad expression with a sarcastic smile.

Tyler might've not treated and respected Vicki like his girlfriend, but they still were friends and had a somewhat decent relationship, considering they were both looking contented as ghosts in the final season of the show.

"Give her some time. She will figure out that this is for the best," I said, and my brother hummed.

"Let's go home," he said, and I turned to my table to see Damon gone. So I nodded, and we left the Grill.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 21, 2009**

* * *

The next day there was a huge announcement on TV about catching a mountain lion and the case being solved. I mean, are people really dumb enough to believe a mountain lion drinks blood and not eat the body.

But no one looked for a logic. The people just let out a relieved sigh and decided to host a grand party at the Lockwood Mansion.

"Ri, get ready. We are all going out for lunch and pretend that we are not a fucked-up family in front of locals," my brother said bluntly, opening my bedroom door.

"Do you ever knock?" I said, not looking up from the laptop in front of me.

"Of course I do," he said, shrugging his shoulders. I sighed, not wanting to deal with him.

"What are you doing? Don't tell me you are stalking your ex-boyfriend on his Facebook page," he said.

"I am looking for a pet store. You know, to buy a cute dog," I said, still not looking up.

"Why would you want a dog when we have horses in the stable," he asked like I was dumb.

Do we have horses? Ugh! I really need to check out this huge ass, Mansion. It has a massive pond by its side for God's sake. How big is this estate?

My thoughts were cut short when Tyler plopped on my bed, looking at the screen.

"Why are you looking at designer men's clothing. My birthday is in February, even Matt's," he said more like murmurs to himself, "Dad's in April."

"Stop using your brain so much, Einstein," I grumbled, "I am ordering it for Founders day. You really need a new wardrobe. Black is not the only color you know. You should start wearing leather jackets. It will suit you better, and I think dark colors may make you look a bit mature."

"Whatever, mom," he said with a huff, "get ready and come downstairs."

"How did the trip go? I hope your brother didn't do anything stupid," my fictional dad asked, eating his food. We were currently at the Grill sitting in one of the private booths.

"We were fine. Absolutely careful," I said, and Tyler snickered beside me

 _Yup! Two un-triggered werewolves went into a town full of Vampires, witches and came out alive._

Nothing stupid. Absolutely nothing.

Then my both fictional parents started talking about founders' ball. The decorations and all the shit while Tyler and I started talking about random topics. We somehow ended up talking about football, and my fictional dad decided to butt in.

"So what happens with the season? One big forfeit? Are they looking for a new coach?" He asked.

"We don't know, dad. I doubt anybody's thinking about that right now," Tyler said

"Charles, founder's party, focus." My fictional mom chastised.

"How are y'all doing over here?" A girl came and asked us, not Vicky. I guess. It would really be awkward if I had to serve my ex's family.

"Ah, we're doing great, sweetheart," Mayor replied in a sweet tone.

"Is there anything else I can get you?" She asked.

"We are fine, thanks," I said to the girl returning the smile.

"Just the check, honey," fantasy dad said.

"Here you go, Mayor Lockwood," she said, and he took the checkbook saying a "Thanks."

We all got up once we were done. I saw Caroline and Bonnie sitting on a table. It's been a week since I saw or talked to them, so I decided to go say hi.

"I just saw a few friends of mine. You guys go on. I will come later," I said, and my fantasy mom and dad nodded as Tyler told them the same excuse and went to talk with some other boys.

"Hey guys," I said when I saw them bickering at each other, interrupting a tense moment.

"Hey, Ree," they chirped. "You have been MIA."

"Yeah. I left the town for a few days along with Ty," I said, sitting on a chair between them.

"The whole Tanner thing must have freaked you out," said Bonnie.

"You can say that again," I grumbled. Seeing a real dead, bleeding body with your own eyes would really freak people out. That experience is a whole new level.

"Where did you go?" asked Caroline

"New Orleans. I had fun," I said

"Uh! My mom would never give me permission to go by myself. One day I will probably run away from home. Otherwise, I doubt I will ever leave this stupid town," the blonde said in a sour mood.

"Don't worry. I am sure you will get all the time and opportunities to travel the whole world," I said.

 _Well, if everything goes like planned._

"So are you guys coming for the founder's ball," I asked.

"Yeah. But I don't have a date," Bonnie said, sulking, "Caroline's going with Damon and Elena with Stefan."

"Did you ask Matt?" I asked.

"You want me to go on a date with Elena's ex," Bonnie asked, raising her eyebrows.

"I am asking you to go along with your friend Matt. Also, Elena is going with Stefan, so I don't think it's gonna be weird," I said, "or I could ask Ty. He doesn't have a date as well."

"No offense Ri. But your brother kinda have a thing with Vicki, and also he is a dick to everyone except you," she said and sighed, "I will ask Matt, I guess."

"Ty is trying to be more mature nowadays. And he broke up with Vicki yesterday," I said, shrugging my shoulders, "but you know dealers choice."

"I gotta go now. I agreed to help Mom with preparations," I said after a while.

Seeing Tyler's nowhere in sight, I decided to walk home.


	8. Family Ties

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **THURSDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 24, 2009**

* * *

"That table should be here."

"Those flowers should go to the top."

"Be careful it's 18th century's."

"Please be careful with that Photo frames."

"That vase is an antique, please handle it with care."

"Calm down, Ri. Everything is going to be perfect," I heard Tyler's voice beside me as I was going through the list that is still needed to be organized.

I turned towards him to see him drinking his protein shake. His body was sweating, signifying he came from a jog just now.

"Why are you still looking like this?" I asked him frustrated, "Did you forget that you have to collect the items for the heritage display?"

"Chill! The party starts in the evening, and it's barely noon," He said, placing a hand on my shoulder. "I know this is your first time organizing such a big event, but don't worry, you will do great."

That's right. I knew a thing or two about it. I used to help my mom Gracie, when my dad used to have some crucial guests over or when his company has new investors, they had a customary party to celebrate. So, I decided to give it a try now as well. As days passed, I seem to be forgetting about my past life. It's like I am missing a part of myself. So, I decided that until I find a way to go back to my world, I will trying my best not to lose myself. Trying to hold on to something of my real life. Like an anchor.

Also, It's my way of repaying these people for giving me shelter, even though they don't really know it. However, my fictional mother did decide to help me in a few things to lessen my burden, which I gladly accepted.

"Miss. Renee, A delivery guy is waiting for you at the front door," one of the workers said before I could reply to Tyler.

"Oh Yeah! Delivery," I said, remembering about it, "I will be right back," I said to Tyler and went towards the main door.

"Renee Lockwood," The delivery guy asked, looking at his list.

"Yes, That's me. Thank you," I said with a smile and signed for him.

I then took the boxes inside with the help of some other worker.

"Hey, Ty," I said, going into the house.

"Yeah," he asked, half focused on his phone.

"These are yours," I said, handing the boxes in my hand. "There should be 2 suits in there. Wear something for today," I instructed my bro.

"Thanks, Ri." He said, kissing my forehead and left with the package.

"I will take them," I said to the guy who was holding other boxes, "Thank You." He smiled and left.

I took the boxes and went upstairs. I kept the one with my name in my room and took the rest to my parents. I knocked on the door and waited.

"Hey, honey, come in," Carol Lockwood greeted with a smile, "What's this?"

"Is dad not here?" I asked, putting the boxes on her bed.

'I think he is still in the office," she said.

"Well, I was ordering some clothes to Tyler the other day and decided to order one for you and Dad as well for today's party." I said and paused saying, "I hope you like them."

"I am sure we will," she said, "You always had an impeccable taste."

"I will leave you to it then. I still have a lot of work to do," I said with a smile.

"Don't be too hard on yourself?" she said "It's your first time. If something goes wrong, I will be there to help you."

"Thanks, Mom," I said and left.

She might be considered as a bitch in season one, but she was definitely not one to her children from what I got to know and saw.

I was done with all the arrangements by 4'0 clock. I checked everything one last time and went through the lists that are on the heritage display.

The pocket watch from Gilbert was the only thing missing, just like I thought. I informed my fictional mom, and she said she would take care of it. So, I decided to take a shower one more time and got ready before the guests arrived.

I did my makeup and hair. I then put on the deep V-cut beige dress, which I ordered, reached above my knees. It showed the right amount of cleavage and fit me perfectly.

"You look stunning," I heard Tyler's voice from behind me.

"You should really start knocking the door," I grumbled, which he didn't pay any attention to. I turned to look at him

He is wearing the black Hugo Boss suit I got for him.

"I can't put this cuffs on," he huffed, getting closer to me, causing me to ruffle his hair, and he swatted my handoff.

"These are French cuffs," I said, looking at the onyx studs in his hand. "It has buttonholes on both sides."

I helped him wear one, explaining and he put on the other one by himself.

"Let's go," he said, looking at himself and me.

"One mo," I said, grabbing a few rings from my locker and black pointed pumps from my closet. After I looked at myself in the mirror one last time and seemed satisfied, we went downstairs to receive the guests.

"Don't you look gorgeous?" My unreal mom said, coming towards us along with her husband. "How about a picture?"

* * *

In no time, the guests started to arrive, and we all went out to greet them like the excellent hosts we are. Or maybe the Mayor is trying to win the favor of as many constituents as possible.

"Hi, How are you?"

"So good to see you, please come on in"

"Thank you for coming"

"I hope you enjoy your evening."

The same acknowledgments exchanged over and over again with a smile plastered on our faces. However, Tyler just stood there bored out of his mind, not really concerned with any of those fake pleasantries.

The moment I saw Jared, I waved at him with a smile. He came in the line and greeted my so-called parents with the utmost respect, and before anyone could make it awkward, I took him inside.

"We didn't even go on a date, and I already met your parents," Jared said with a laugh.

"Technically, this is a date," I said

"We are celebrating it with a whole town," he said sarcastically, causing me to laugh.

"By the way, I forgot to say, You look absolutely beautiful."

"Thank You," I said with a smile, "You look handsome as well."

We just talked usual stuff for a while. I showed Jared the house and saw it along with him. We had 8 bedrooms, 3 study rooms, one Library, a vast dining room. I went to the stables, Tyler was talking about, and indeed there were two horses. One male and a female, their names are written on the stalls. The male Canadian horse is called Harry Potter, and the Cleveland bay mare is called Treasure.

I thought a treasure is a fitting name considering the Cleveland bay breed is scarce, and only a few pure breeds are left in the whole world. And Harry Potter, I am thinking it is Tyler's idea. I saw the entire series of those books in his room.

The pond was beautiful and clean with ducks in it. It was really well maintained. The servant quarters were at the back, not too far away from the main house, but hidden from the front view. The whole place is about an acre lot.

As we neared the Mansion, I saw Caroline and Damon arriving just in time. I didn't see my _parents_ anywhere in sight, and Damon just stood at the entrance. It's not like I could interfere with his invitation. If not now, he is going to get it some other time. So, I just let him in.

"Caroline, Damon. Good to see you" I said with a smile "come on in"

"Thank you, Renee," Damon said, stepping inside, "You look as lovely as your house."

"Thanks, Damon. You remember Jared, right?" I said with a smile giving a hug to Caroline.

"Yes, of course," he said, shaking hands with him.

"You look amazing, Care," I said to her meanwhile.

"Thanks, you too," she said

Just then, Elena and Stefan came, followed by Jenna, Matt, and Bonnie.

"Hey Guys," I greeted them with a smile giving a hug to each one of them and a kiss on Jenna's cheek. "Please, come in."

"You look beautiful, Ri," said Jenna

"Thanks. You three look smashing as well," I said, looking at Elena, Jenna, and Bonnie.

"And you guys cleaned up nice," I said to Matt and Stefan.

"Trust me when I say, you take the spotlight tonight, my guardian angel," Matt said, kissing on my cheek.

"Such a charmer," I said ruffling his hair "Well, you guys keep talking, I just need to take care of something real quick," I said to them, including Jared and left before they could say anything.

"So..How's everything so far? Any complaints or compliments," I asked once I saw Carol Lockwood free of guests around her.

"Everything is great, honey. The lights are all set. The food is good, and so are the drinks. The waiters are working diligently," she said, "I knew you would give your best."

I smiled at her looking around to see my work.

"Hey, Mom. Did you see Ty?" I asked after a pause.

"I think he should be with your football team somewhere, sweetheart," she said, distractedly as she went to greet a few other guests.

Since Tyler didn't have a date and didn't care to ask anyone, I suggested him to call our friends to keep him company, and he agreed to it, saying, it's a good idea. It looks like he invited the whole team.

It didn't take me long to find him. The bunch of teenagers was laughing at something that caught almost everyone's attention in that vicinity.

"What did I miss?" I asked as I neared the gang

"Hey Ri" They greeted me with a smile and few hugs.

"Kevin was just saying about his date with the creepy girl he met on Facebook" Gale, a team member answered my question with a grin followed by some laughs.

"You enjoying?" I whispered to Tyler as I neared him

"Yeah, we already stole a bottle of whiskey," he said with a mischievous smile.

"Please don't get caught. I really don't want to hear another one of dad's lectures," I said, pleading as we walked away from the group a little.

"We will be as stealthy as possible," he said

"Not when our friends are behaving like crazy, with their loud laughs," I reminded him, and he rolled his eyes. Every one of the guests passing by them is looking at them weirdly. The Lockwood family meetings don't end peacefully, but it's better than the Mikaelsons'.

"Where's your date?" Tyler asked after a minute.

"I ditched him for some time," I said, "I really don't have anything to talk with him after an hour."

"Ooh! Told you, he is not really your style," he said with a smirk, "You go for older and more mature guys."

"Haha. Very funny," I said sarcastically, "I don't know what to tell him now. What if he thinks I am a stuck up bitch or something?"

"Then I will punch him in the face for you. I already have a 'Douche King' title. It won't get any worse with a punch," Tyler said casually.

"No, no. No, Violence," I said strictly, "Not with our family temper. We should be as calm as Buddhists, remember?"

"Yeah...Yeah," he said, pouting.

"Good. I will be going now," I said, kissing the wolf boy cheek.

"Maybe one punch won't hurt.." Tyler started saying again.

"Shut up and go drink," I said over my shoulder before he could complete his sentence.

"Hey, sorry for leaving you like that. I just had to check if everything's okay," I told Jared when I saw him standing alone with a mojito in his hand.

"It's fine. I understand," Jared said, taking my hand into his as I held to his arm, "Wanna dance?"

"Sure," I said. One dance won't hurt, I guess.

We started dancing to a slow song. I saw Bonnie and Matt, Stefan, and Caroline on the dance floor dancing very awkwardly, might I add. Damon and Elena were talking about something in the distance. My fictional parents were mingling with the guests. Logan fell was following Jenna like a lost puppy. Tyler was laughing along with our delinquent friends. Sheriff Forbes was looking over everything, looking stern in her badge as usual.

I was getting bored after a dance, my heels started to hurt. So, I excused myself after some time and went to my room to take a breather. As I was coming down, I saw Caroline and Damon near the Mayor's office, so I made my way to them.

"Please tell me you aren't making out in my dad's office," I said in an exasperated tone.

"Why, jealous?" Damon asked with a wink, and I scoffed.

"By the way, I saw you not really enjoying your choice of date?" Damon said, "How about I help you with that, and you keep this a secret," he said, gesturing to the room and them.

"And by help, you mean?" I asked raising an eyebrow

"Well, I know you are too kind to break his heart. So, I will talk to him, and he won't bother you again or talk ill about you to anyone and won't have any heartbreaks," Damon explained.

"How are you gonna do that?" I asked, intrigued, even though I may have an answer to it.

"Leave that to me," Damon said calmly, "so, do we have a deal?"

"Deal," I said, shaking his hand firmly.

"Great. Lead the way," he said, opening his arm widely towards the door.

And my guess was absolutely right. Damon compelled Jared. Because as soon as he talked to him, Jared came to me in a daze and said, "Hey, Renee. I had a good time today. I think we are better off friends, don't you think?"

"Yes..yes," I responded to him, still blinking in surprise that it really happened.

"So, I will be going now. See you tomorrow, in the art class?" He said.

"Definitely," I nodded, and he left saying goodbye.

"I hope you will keep your end of the deal?" Damon's voice said beside me as I looked at Jared's back as he left.

"How did you do it?" I asked, sounding amazed.

"It's a secret," he whispered to me as I hugged him with a squeal saying a "Thank you" over and over again.

He really helped me with it. Otherwise, I didn't know how guilty I would be for breaking that cute guy's heart.

"You're welcome," he said with a smirk and slipped into the crowd.


	9. Book Club Without Wine

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **FRIDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 25, 2009**

* * *

"Guess what?" Tyler said, barging into my room.

I gave him a once over and said, "Let me guess. Oh! I think you forgot your manners."

Tyler just scoffed at my sarcastic answer and said, "I just eavesdropped on mom and dad's conversation with the Sheriff and the news guy."

"You are just proving my point," I said, massaging my hands with the lotion.

Tyler just rolled his eyes and continued, saying, "They were discussing the Vampires that are currently terrorizing the Mystic Falls. Remember the pocket watch that was missing in the heritage display, yesterday night? Apparently, that thing is used for finding vampires or killing them. I searched it up in a few Lockwood journals all night and got to know the story behind it. According to our ancestor Jacob Lockwood, Jonathan Gilbert, the ancestor of Elena and Jermey, came up with this invention. Jonathan Gilbert is known as the craziest member of the council. He killed his own lover when he got to know she was a vampire. That guy was total nuts.,

"You sure, he came up with the _magical_ watch?" I asked.

"What's with the look," Tyler asked, looking at me with one eyebrow up.

"What look?" I asked.

"That look which says you know something I don't," Tyler said, with an exasperated sigh.

"Ty, this is the 18th century we are talking about. No matter how much of a mad scientist he is, Science doesn't mix well with Fantasy. There must be a witch who must have helped him to enchant those things. I mean, we are dealing with Vampires and werewolves here. Magic is inevitably involved."

"Of course," Tyler grumbled, running his hand through his hair. Probably mad for not guessing it.

"Hey, at least you found something to keep us occupied until school starts," I told Tyler, who looked like a wounded puppy.

"What do you have in mind?" He asked.

I thought for a minute, unconsciously puckering my lips out, thinking about the upcoming events.

Damon must be locked in the Salvatore basement. Elena will know that Stefan's a vampire. There is a car wash where Bonnie would take her powers seriously. It is also when Caroline opens the cellar, letting Damon out. Zach will die, as well as the druggies. Vicki will turn into a Vampire, courtesy to Damon's rage, and Stefan's stupid plan.

And I decided not to involve in any drama, and try my best not to make things worse than necessary. The only thing I should do is keep Tyler safe. And in my opinion, to keep him safe, I need to teach him as much as I can about this world. Knowledge is power.

"Let's read a few other journals. We can even borrow the Gilbert's. I am sure Jenna will lend it to me for a few days," I said, and Tyler's shoulders sagged at the mention of reading.

"Come on, it will be fun," I said. "Remember those aren't stories. They happened in reality."

"Fine, I will look around the house for them. You go to the Gilbert's, I don't want to have another face-off with that punk, Jeremy," Tyler grumbled.

I ruffled his hair with my hand, saying, "Take Mom's and Thomas's help. Just say you are working on some extra credit in History if they question you. Oh, wait. Tanner's dead. You know what? Deal with it by yourself."

"Love you too," I heard Tyler holler over his shoulder, sarcastically, as I made my way out.

* * *

I stood outside Gilbert's house and rang the bell.

"Ri?" Elena said, confused by my sudden appearance at her doorstep.

"Hey, Lena," I said with a smile. "Uh..can I come in?"

"Sorry, yeah, sure," She said, moving to the side, to let me in.

"Thank you," I said to the doppelganger.

"I am actually here for Jenna. Is she here?" I asked, walking into their living room.

"Yeah. She is in the kitchen. Experimenting," she said, and I laughed.

"With what?" I asked, amused.

Elena shook her head, almost painfully and said, "Toast."

"Elena, who was that at the door?" I heard Jenna's voice, as Elena and I made our way further into the house.

"Hey, Aunt Jenna." I greeted the kind lady.

Jenna greeted me with a smile and said, "Oh! Hey, Renee. How are you?"

"I am fine. How about you? I thought you would still be down with a hangover from yesterday night's drinks," I said with a light chuckle.

"Uh...Did you see that?" She asked, groaning a little.

"I think whole Mystic Falls saw you. The news guy looked persistent to go out with you," I said.

"He sent me flowers this morning, asking for a second chance," she said, tipping her head to a side, looking at the bouquet that's currently sitting in their kitchen's trash can.

"He looked cute," I supplied.

"Look," Elena said, looking at her aunt pointedly and turned towards, saying, "Even I told her that."

Jenna just waved us off, and turned towards me to ask, "So, what are you doing here, this early in the morning? Don't tell me you have come to collect money from me, for drinking too many drinks last night."

"Oh, God! No. I wanted to ask you for a favor, actually. I wanted to know if you had any journals of your ancestors during the civil war," I asked, looking at Elena for a moment and then at Jenna.

Jenna and Elena looked at each other, probably trying to think.

Jenna made a noise of triumph and said, "Actually, I think we have a few in here somewhere."

"My dad and mom were history buffs. There should be a few in his stuff," Elena said.

"Oh! It's alright if you are uncomfortable giving them to me. I understand," I said. I really didn't know it was their dad's collection. It must be a sensitive topic for them.

"It's alright. If it's useful to you then you can take it. It's better than catching dust in the closet," Elena said, brushing off my concerns. "You both chat for a while, I will be back with them."

"Thanks, Lena," I said to the olive-skinned girl with a smile, as she went up the stairs.

"So, tell me, who was that cute date of yours from last night?" Jenna asked, with a mischievous smile, making me chuckle.

It was around eleven when I finally got back home.

Home?

It looks like I am getting very used to this surreal dream.

And it's being too realistic for my liking, as each day passes by.

I don't even know why I am not crying for being stuck in here.

Maybe I am still in hysteria, to process and admit the possibility that I am in a fictional universe, where supernatural creatures are real. Where Santa Klaus is fake, but Klaus Mikaelson is very genuine. Where Easter Bunny is completely bogus, while Elijah Mikaelson, an Original Vampire, is pretty real.

Sure, I did cry once, when Damon killed a girl instead of Vicki, an action caused due to my meddling, which I don't think I will ever recover from, fictional or not, but I haven't cried once for the loss of my family back home in the real universe or dimension or whatever the hell this is.

It may also be because I am unconsciously keeping myself busy. Whenever I have free time, I just think about the world that's currently I am in. Maybe it's the way my subconscious was directing me to be. This might be a way of me coping with the situation, instead of believing it fully. I just kept thinking about what more I could do to help Tyler who I have come to love without realizing. I think about all the deaths that are about to happen. And most of all, I utilize half the time trying to decide whether or not I have to involve in the plot.

One second, my brain is advising me to be logical and think about staying alive in the sidelines, and find my way home, if possible. And another second, my heart is telling me to change the plot; and that, even though I may be responsible and guilty for a girl's death...at the end of the day, I may feel even more guilty, for not involving, and letting a lot of innocents die. Deciding the best of the two is mainly the only thing that's keeping me sane.

* * *

"Careful," I heard Tyler's voice as soon as I knocked on his door to enter.

I peeked inside a bit when I couldn't open the door completely, which implied there was something heavy on the other side, that's stopping me from moving the door freely.

My brother opened the door once he moved the heavy carton.

"Woah!" I said, looking around the room. There were about four of them. Each looked as if they weighed a ton. "We have a lot to read."

"Yup," he said, grimacing a bit. He looked at all the five cartons, including the one I got from Gilbert's.

"Are these all journals?" I asked, digging through one of the cartons, that Tyler already opened.

"Nah. One of the boxes is. The remaining are about the family history, possession and properties," Tyler explained, ripping open another carton. "Mom thought it will be a good thing for us to know about our lineage. Apparently, Mason was the only one who looked through this." Tyler said, pointing at the box, I was standing next to, and the one beside that, "The remaining two are collecting dust."

So, Mason probably should've known about the caves from one of the two. In the remaining, there should be some information about Hallow and maybe anything about the seven werewolf bloodlines.

"Ready for the untriggered werewolf book club?" I asked, taking the first journal into my lap.

"Not really," Tyler said, furrowing his eyebrows in distaste.

However, as soon as he was done with the first journal, his eyes sparkled with excitement and curiosity. And just like that, we spent our weekend.

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 27, 2009**

* * *

"So, Bonnie is a witch, or going to be one," Tyler said, sprawled on the bed that's covered with books. His legs were next to my face, and mine beside his. We were lying beside each other in the opposite direction.

"Mhmm," I made a sound of agreement. There wasn't much about Salvatores in them. Not even in Gilbert Journals. According to the show, Elena finds another diary of Jonathan Gilbert in their Lakehouse, along with the crossbows, and automatics, where they find everything about daggers and Salvatore's secret.

"Want to check out the caves?" He asked after a minute.

"Sure. I really would like to get out of the house. A walk in the woods and some fresh air sounds good," I said, getting up to face him. We kept our phones off and stayed home for the whole three days.

Our fictional mom didn't disturb us, and just called for us when it was time to eat. Thomas, the sweet old butler, got us drinks every once in a while. I haven't seen our fictional dad, even for once after the party, not that I am complaining. It's just weird to talk to him, as Mayor Lockwood is completely out of the character with me. Some times, I even wonder if I am in a fanfiction universe or something.

We first went to Gilbert's house to drop off the Journals. It was probably not the best timing, because, Vicki Donavan was there with Jeremy. It was super awkward, and so, I excused ourselves, saying, Tyler and I had things to do as soon as I got a chance.

"Do you feel bad?" I asked my brother as we sat in one of the booths in the grill.

"Not really," Tyler said after a moment. "She looks happy. And If that punk makes her happy, I guess, I am happy for her. She deserves to be after all the shit I put her through by being a dick these past few months."

I stared at him for a while, like really looked at him. Trying to see if he was saying the truth, and when I noticed that he is, I couldn't help but say, "I am proud of you."

Tyler paused his actions for a while, and watched me, raising his eyebrow, and then furrowed it again, "What do you want from me?"

"What?"

"You don't compliment me unless you want something from me," Tyler said, narrowing his eyes a bit.

I scoffed at him, throwing a fry at his face. I am offended. Sure, I blackmail him to do things for me. But, I was serious just now, and the idiot had to ruin it.

"But, seriously though Ty; I am really proud of you. These past few days you have been very mature about the things that are going on around us. You are no longer letting your anger get the best of you. You are dealing with every situation smoothly and confidently. Sure, you are a pain in the arse sometimes for waking me up in the middle of the night to talk about uncanny theories, and ask even more eerie questions, but, I wouldn't trade you for anything. Love you, brother," I said sincerely.

Never am I asking why I am born as your sister again. I always wanted to have a brother of my own. But Gracie, my stepmom couldn't have children. And now, Tyler just made my wish come true by filling the role of my annoying little brother. I didn't care if it was a dream nor did I care that he was a fictional character. At that moment I fell in love with that annoying wannabe Sherlock Holmes. And so, I said it.

"Are you trying to make me cry?" he asked me, adoration in his eyes.

"Is it working?" I asked cheekily.

"Yes. Next time, dial it down a couple of notches. I have a bad-boy reputation to keep up to," the Lockwood boy said with a smile, "And, I guess, I love you too, sis."


	10. Creepy Tunnels

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **SUNDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 27, 2009**

* * *

"I understand the flashlights, but, what's with the shovels, cutting pliers, and metal shields?" Tyler asked as he took the duffel bag from the car boot.

"We are walking into a place, that supposedly has a weapon that can kill an Original Vampire, I am sure it's protected in some way. There could be a ton of traps from the medieval period, which is why I came prepared," I explained.

"Yeah, about that...what's an Original? Are they like the Volturi Kings or something?" Tyler asked, scrunching his face, probably portraying the sparkling vampires in his mind.

"Definitely something. Can you imagine Marcel being scared of some sparkling kings? I personally think the real vampires despise that novel. And since when did you start reading Twilight?" I asked the last question with a sly smirk, making my way into the dark cave with the flashlight in my hand.

"I didn't read the books," My adorable baby bro, dismissed the idea outright.

"Hmm," I hummed, mockingly, "Right...and you still know about Volturi kings."

"I might've watched a movie," Tyler protested.

"Tough chance. The second part is yet to be released. The first one doesn't show about Volturi," I said, my lips twitching ever so lightly.

"Fine. I read it," Tyler accepted his defeat, bitterly, muttering, "It's a guilty pleasure."

"Wasn't so hard to admit that, was it?" I said, smiling smugly at him in the dark.

"Whatever," My newly recognized baby brother scoffed, going ahead of me. "Also, you still didn't answer. What do you think an Original Vampire is?"

"I think they are the first vampires, from whom every other vampire are sired," I told him.

"Why do you say that?" Tyler asked, turning towards me entirely.

"Say what?" I asked, confused.

"You said they, as in plural. Why do you think there are more than one," Tyler said, making me click my tongue at my dumb mistake.

"I don't know," I said slowly. My brain went dead at the question, abandoning me to deal with the mess my mouth made, and I couldn't make up any lie in that pressure. However, I could change the subject.

"Oh! look. The path ends here," I said, pointing at the wall before us. To which Tyler just raised his eyebrow for a moment, probably expecting an answer from me. When I just stood there and flashed an awkward grin at him, he sighed, and turned around, opening his duffel bag to pick out the shovel. He then started working on the smashing of the wall.

After creating a hole in it, he peeked inside, trying to inspect what's on the other side. "It's super creepy in here," Tyler declared.

"What were you expecting? A nice place for a candlelight dinner with your future date?" I said, passing by my brother, and steeping through the hole. I squinted my eyes, looking for any sort of tripwires that can potentially kill one of us. I put the metal shield, and flashlight in front of me, berating myself for agreeing with the stupid plan. I am no Vampire, and if I set off the trigger in any way, I won't get to see tomorrow, nor does Ty. It seems my self-preservation left me as soon as I entered this fictional reality.

"Do we really want to do this? I mean we don't even know any Original Vampires, what's the use of a weapon," I asked, turning around to look at my brother.

"Knowledge is power, Ri. And we have already come this far, let's not ditch it in the last minute," Ty murmured, scrutinizing the walls around us thoroughly.

"What's the use of knowledge if we die?" I muttered, pouting as I turned my back to him. As we went further into the tunnels, without encountering any fatal incidents, we were met with a diversion of two paths.

"Which one?" I asked, flashing my light at the two paths. I don't really remember which path both Mason and Damon took the first time they went. Nor do I know if both of them lead us to the same cave.

"Let's flip a coin?" Tyler suggested.

"You know what? Pick a finger," I asked, showing my index and middle fingers.

"What?" he asked with a confused look on his face as he saw my manicured hand in front of his face.

"Just pick it," I insisted.

"Alright," Ty said, picking the index finger after a moment of contemplation.

"We are going towards the left," I declared, making my way ahead of him.

We finally reached a cave without setting any traps and disabled them for future purposes.

"It's empty," Tyler announced.

"Thanks for your astute observation, Sherlock," I said, looking around the cave.

"Maybe someone was already here," Tyler guessed.

"Maybe," I said, inspecting the walls, carefully, for the Viking Script. "Or, maybe, we aren't looking properly."

"See this, " I said, pointing my flashlight over the drawings. "Maybe it's not a physical weapon. I think it's more like, 'Knowledge is power' weapon."

"What the fuck is that? It looks like an ancient script."

"Mhmm," I hummed in agreement. "It's Runic."

"But, there is no evidence that Vikings actually settled in the US, is there?" Tyler said with a frown on his face.

"Well, we have it now," I said, making a grand gesture towards the Pictionary figures on the walls of the cave.

Tyler finally settled for taking the pictures. However, he was a little depressed that there wasn't an actual weapon.

By the time we came home, it was evening. And, just as we entered the Manor, looking like dirt, with a shovel in our hands, Tyler's mom looked at us gobsmacked.

"Please, tell me you are not coming here after burying someone's body," was the first thing the woman said, with a hand on her waist, the other clutching her phone.

"Pshh, we are not rookies. We wouldn't do that in broad daylight," Tyler said, smirking.

"Even if we did, we would go out of the town, and come here only after cleaning ourselves up in a motel," I declared with a matching smirk.

"Just...just clean yourselves up, alright? Don't let your father see you like that," She said, shaking her head slightly before she left for the kitchens, probably instructing the cooks on what to prepare for the night.

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 28, 2009.**

* * *

It was Monday. The first day of school after a long holiday. As usual, Tyler and I came to school in the 1971 Burick GS, bickering along the way.

"I still can't believe our family has skeletons in the closet, literally," Tyler murmured as he got out of the parked car.

"It's not a skeleton, Tyler. It's phalange, a finger bone...albeit a creepy-ass one," I said, rolling my eyes at the drama queen that I call my Lil bro.

"I mean, what type of people were our ancestors? Not only do they have an ancient-looking bone, but they also have records with names, dates, and locations of another three bones of this Hollow person. The records date back to a few centuries. Just how ancient is this person?"

"No...no, no. Don't go there. Stop digging into this," I stopped my brother's train of thoughts, shaking my head when I saw the curious glint emerge in his eyes.

"But, why...?" Tyler all but whined.

"Like you said the records are dated back to a few centuries. Do you think the location of some stupid phalange would be recorded that diligently even after these many years?" I really didn't want my brother going bonkers searching for this Hollow like Jackson Kenner's grandfather and Vincent Griffith's wife. "We don't even know the back story of this? Hell, we don't even know the gender of this thing," I lied. "And trust me when I say this, the deeper we dig, the darker it gets. Why don't we just be happy that we finally found what we were looking for, eh?"

"What are you talking about?" Tyler said, scrunching up his face in confusion.

"The bloodline, Ty," I couldn't help but roll my eyes for the nth time that day.

"Right...The Apisi bloodline entrusted with The Hollow's finger bone," Tyler stated, blinking his eyes twice. "Hmm, I guess so. It's a silver lining."

"Yes, it is," I said, pleased with myself for deviating the jock's mind for a while. "Come on, let's go. I am getting late for my Eco."

"Hey, Guys," Caroline interrupted us, coming out of nowhere.

"Hey, Care," We greeted.

"I wanted to know if the football team is committed for the Sexy Suds Carwash tomorrow," Caroline said, getting straight to the point. When she saw our confused faces, she rolled her eyes and elaborated a bit, saying, "The fundraising event for our athletic department..."

"Right...," The day when Damon gets free... kills a few junkies, and then turns Vicki into a vampire.

"Well, I haven't asked the team yet. Give me an hour, and I will let you know," Tyler said to Caroline.

"Okay, Don't forget. The band already agreed. Well, not everyone. Just the ones who can pull off the bikini," The blonde cheerleader explained, waving her hands all over the place.

"You got it," Tyler said, raising his thumbs up with a fake grin. And with that, she was gone.

"Alright, you get to the class. I better go and talk to Matt," Tyler said with a sigh. "Caroline can be a real bitch when she wants to be, and I don't particularly want to experience it first hand by neglecting her wish. So, let me just get to work."

"Okay."

With that, my day went by as smoothly as it can be, surrounded by cannon fodders, main characters, and NPCs.

 _Just another normal day in Renee Harlow's life._

"Ready to head home," Tyler asked as the day ended.

"Yes," I said. "But, only I am going. You...You, however, are staying, and spending the evening with your friends."

"B-but, why?" Tyler asked, with a hurt expression. "Don't you like spending time with your handsome brother anymore?" Insert a pout.

"No," I said, deadpanned. Immune to the expression powerful than a nuclear bomb.

Tyler huffed.

"Don't be like that. You promised we won't let the supernatural get in the way of our semi-normal lives, remember?" I said, patting his chest. "Ever since you got to know about this supernatural side, we have been busy. You are spending more time with books, and me, than with our friends. I think you fed your curiosity enough. Now its time to burn some calories, and stay healthy."

"Fine," He muttered. "But remember you won't always get your way. How are you gonna go home anyway? I am not letting you take the car."

"Alright. Just drop me home then. Leave your bag, and then go to the Grill," I relented.

"Hey, Matt," Tyler hollered over his shoulders, getting the attention of our blonde friend. The said friend muttered a quick goodbye to the person he was talking to and made his way to us.

"Hey, Matty blue. How is it going?" I greeted with a cheery smile.

"Hey, strangers. You guys have been a bit busy. It's really hard to see you nowadays. What are you up to?" He said, placing a kiss on my cheek in greeting, and a light punch on Ty's arm.

"You know the usual. Digging up caves, trying to find secrets, and dead bodies," I said, casually, to which Tyler raised his eyebrow, and Matt chuckled.

"Anyway," Tyler interrupted us before it got anymore weird. "I am just gonna drop Renee home and come back to the Grill. Are you free after this?"

"Yeah. I was actually heading there myself. Had to keep an eye on Vicki. She has been a little high, lately, more than usual," Matt said, a frown etched on his face.

"Any chance of her agreeing for a therapy?" I enquired, noticing the sadness in his eyes.

"You know Vicki. She is stubborn," he said.

"Have you talked to your mom?" Tyler asked.

"Last I talked, she's in Virginia Beach, with her boyfriend. I don't think she will come home anytime right now," Matt said, shrugging his shoulders.

"You do know you can crash at the Manor anytime you like, right?" I changed the topic because I knew he doesn't need my pity, or anyone else's for that matter.

"I do," he said, chuckling weakly. "I remember you saying it a hundred times or so."

"I just like refreshing your memory," I said with a sly smile.

After a light talk, Tyler drove me home. We entered the house to see my fictional mom talking on the phone patiently with someone.

"Mom, I will call you after booking the tickets, alright?" Carol Lockwood said, nodding her head slightly, hearing the person on the other end speak. "Yes. Okay, bye. Take care."

"Is it Grandma Moreau?" Tyler asked, as soon as she cut the call.

"Yeah," My fictional mom replied, tiredly, nevertheless browsing through her phone.

"How is she?" Tyler asked as I kept quiet, still processing that there is another character in this dysfunctional family from Carol Lockwood's side that I have no idea about.

"Not good," Our mom replied, mournfully. "I will be going to France in a day or two, actually. I will be better once I check on her myself."

Tyler, who was nodding his head, suddenly ceased his actions and turned toward me, wide-eyed. I just raised my eyebrow at him in return, honestly confused, and oblivious to the whole situation.

I understood that he wanted to convey some message to me, however, all I could do was curse everything and everyone for not giving me the memories of the canon character I am inhabiting at the moment.

"Hey, Mom, remember when grandma Moreau used to say all those stories about witches and magic whenever she came over for our Christmas holidays?" Tyler asked the woman in front of us, giving me a pointed look with zero subtlety.

"Yeah, yeah. I heard all about how Renee is going to continue the Druid line of Bennion when she comes to age," She said, rolling her eyes, goodheartedly. And I suddenly felt like my eyes will pop out any minute now with how wide they have gone.

Learning your grandmother is a witch is one thing, but discovering you are going to turn into one is a whole new story.

There goes my chance for a pleasant evening.

Tyler turned towards me sharply, as soon as Carol walked upstairs to her bedroom after dropping the bomb.

"Don't," I declared before the boy could open his mouth. I can see all the questions swirling in his head that looked ready to burst out any second now.

"No," I rebuked when he decided to open his mouth again. "We are not having this discussion."

"Bu..."

I just placed my hand on his mouth and glared at him, daring him to speak. "You are going to the Grill, remember?"

I gave him a pointed look when he seemed ready to defy. "Nah. Nah. Don't even think about it. You are going to the Grill, and enjoy the evening with Matt, and other friends. I am going to enjoy my evening with a warm bubble bath and calm my nerves by painting something peaceful. We will both be here tomorrow, as will our problem. We can talk about it tomorrow. No rush, alright?"

"Alright," I asked, again, when he didn't say anything for a moment. And this time I was rewarded with a nod.

"Good boy," I said ruffling his hair, placing a kiss on his cheek. "Now off you go," I said, taking his bag into my hands. "I will put the bag in your room. Don't worry, I won't touch your twilight books."

* * *

 ** _Hello People,_**  
 ** _Let me start by saying how terribly sorry I am for the late update. Some of you may want to kill me but please do resist the temptation. I have been busy with my exams. Now I do have time and so I will get on with updating the fanfictions._**  
 ** _Thanks for your patience._**  
 ** _Toodles._**


	11. Epiphany

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **MONDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 28, 2009**

* * *

"I think Stefan Salvatore is a vampire," was the first thing my brother said as soon as he came home, barging into my bedroom. And his sudden appearance caused my hands to jerk, and my art to ruin.

I rolled my eyes and let out a harsh sigh. "I distinctly remembered telling you to enjoy your day like a normal person instead of playing Sherlock Holmes," I said, putting my brush back on my palette and turning to face my over-enthusiastic brother.

Tyler had the decency to wince and click his tongue after seeing my ruined canvas. "I am sorry. But, to be honest, I was enjoying my time with Matt at the Grill, until Elena Gilbert walked in. She was stood up by Stefan, and so she decided to join us. And when she started asking Matt for dating advice, I decided to leave them alone. About an hour later, Stefan walked in, and so I decided to join Matt again. But before I could reach him, I heard a rather peculiar statement from Tiki's grandfather to Stefan, saying, "I know you. My God. How can it be? You haven't aged a day." And Stefan looked really nervous, and his shoulders stiffened. I think Elena noticed too. When she asked him about it, he just brushed it off, which pissed off the girl, and she just stormed out of there."

Okay...That wasn't something I expected for when I sent my brother out to enjoy his seminormal life. I haven't planned for him to know about them this early in the timeline. The Salvatore brothers have a lot of bad blood between them. Their emotional range is off the charts, and I didn't want Tyler to encounter their volatile selves. If something goes slightly pear-shaped, Tyler might end up dead.

"I heard Tiki's grandfather is an Alzheimer's. You are not basing this assumption on some delusional Old man's words, are you?" I internally winced for cutting him off in the middle, rather rude on my part.

But I took the decision for everyone's good. I mean, Damon, Stefan, and Elena are the main leads of the TV Show. There is a little to no chance for them to die. The world plot revolves around the three main characters. People who go after them always meet a bad end...alongside people who desire to help them, like Bonnie, Matt, Alaric. Everyone ended up dead at least once. And only a few have come back to life, just so they could help with the storyline...again. And I didn't want my brother to be a pawn in their great game. This dream is like fucking Hunger Games. Use your skills and survive until the last.

 _Is this even a dream anymore?_

"You haven't heard the whole story," Tyler said, pausing my thought process.

"I am sorry," I apologized when I saw his expression. "I am just cranky because my work is ruined."

"It's okay. It's my fault anyway," Tyler conceded. "I should've given you a warning before barging in like that."

"That's why I tell you to knock," I say light-heartedly with a smile.

"And I tell you, I will try to next time," Tyler sassed back.

"Come on," I said, setting my art supplies on the table and motioning for my adopted fictional brother to sit on the bed, following him slightly behind. Once he settled on the edge of my King-sized bed, I questioned him softly, "Tell me."

And he did.

"...And that got me thinking, the attacks happened the same time the Salvatore brothers came to town. So, I decided to follow the only lead I have. I caught up with the Old man again and asked for further details. Like when he saw him and all that. Apparently, Tiki's grandfather stayed at the boarding house when he first came into the town. During that time, he saw Stefan Salvatore, and his brother Damon Salvatore, visiting their uncle, Joseph, who was mauled by an animal, a few days later."

"He is sure, he knew Stefan," I questioned again, trying and failing for my brother to doubt about his assumption.

"Yes, he is sure. He remembers the big ass ring Stefan wears and also the year and month of the incident. June 1953," Tyler declared, taking something out of his pocket and slapping it on the bed.

"The fuck..." I uttered when I saw the black and white picture of Stefan on his phone. I started the video, and it was a newsreader talking about the animal attack on Joseph Salvatore on June 12, 1953. The video had shown, a fleeting glance at Joseph's nephew, Stefan.

"Where did you get this?" I asked.

"I am the Mayor's Son. I have few connections," Tyler said haughtily.

"You work fast," I said amazed, and a little surprised. All this time, I was hoping to confuse Tyler when he has solid evidence.

"Thank you," Tyler said, bowing a little.

"So...what do you want to do now?" I asked after a moment of silence.

"I, honestly, didn't think about it," Tyler said, shaking his head. "I just noticed an open window, and I took a dive only to find this."

"I know you see Stefan as a friend," Tyler said, sighing, "So, I want to leave the decision on you. Do what you think is best."

"I saw their names on the inauguration list from the first founder's party, but I didn't think much about it as I believed, it would be another one of their ancestors they were named after," I said.

I felt really bad for lying to my brother, who trusts me whole-heartedly. Part of me didn't want to care, as he was a fictional character, a fragment of my imagination. But I couldn't. The more I stayed at this place, the more I am getting attached to people.

A small hope that I would leave this place sometime soon and wake up forgetting everything about this has kept me going. I believe that I would wake up surrounded by family and friends and will think of this as a faded dream. I mean, that's the only explanation. There is no way someone would transmigrate themselves into the fictional world. It just happens in novels.

 _But what if I am really here?_

Never have I had a dream this clear. Where I could think for myself for hours and hours. Where I could remarkably imagine the places of New Orleans without going there for real. And just like that, a sudden realization hit me. Like a ton of bricks. I am really stuck in a fictional world. It is not a dream. Everything that's happening to me is legit.

I didn't even know I was crying until I felt Tyler caressing my cheek and started consoling me. He hugged me tightly to his chest, and I let everything out.

"It's alright, Ree. Everyone has a few questionable friends," Tyler said softly, and I tightened my hold on him. "And it's alright. I mean, you always were a social butterfly."

"I really don't know what got you so upset at this point," he murmured after some time. "You were okay when you heard Marcel was a Vampire. I mean, you even wanted to go on a lunch with him."

"It's not that," I mumbled into his chest.

"Then what is it?" he questioned gently.

"I realized I had the worst luck," I mumbled.

"No, you don't. You always were a lucky star," Tyler said.

"You don't understand, Tyler," I said, pulling away from his warmth. "How would you feel when you realize everything that you thought was not real."

"Well, considering, I recently knew about all the things that bump in the night are real, and am cool with that; I say okay-ish. But you knew all this before me, and you were cool with it too," Tyler said. "What's changed?"

"That's the thing. I was cool with it because I thought all this was a dream and now I realized it is not. I am just making it all up in my head, trying to hide from the reality," I said, rubbing my eyes.

"I don't understand. Are you saying that you thought all these theories about the supernatural are a part of your imagination and that you just had a really long dream?" Tyler asked, confused. When I nodded my head, he looked at me stupidly. "Why would you do that?"

"Because I didn't want it to be real," was my answer.

"That's dumb," Tyler declared. "And now you suddenly had a great realization?" I nodded my head, "Which is why you are crying." I nodded again.

"That's just plain stupid," Tyler said out loud after a moment.

"I know," I replied.

"I think you need a nap," He concluded.

"I don't want to," I murmured.

"All this thinking, investigating, and the other ton lot of shit we did...you thought you were dreaming," Tyler asked, caressing my hair as I put my head on his lap.

"Can you stop bring up how dense I am," I whispered, scowling. After every few minutes, my, very, real fictional brother comes up with the same god-forsaken topic.

"But, really though..."

"Ty!" I reprimanded before he could inform me how much of a nutcase I am.

"Fine," he relented and left me to it. He just stayed with me throughout the night. Probably waiting for me to breakdown again. Or something equally wacko.

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 29, 2009**

* * *

By the time I got up in the morning, I was still sprawled on Tyler's lap, which was definitely numb by now while Tyler just laid on his back, and he looked a tad uncomfortable with the sleeping arrangement. As soon as I lifted my head, he stretched his legs a bit.

I couldn't help but be jealous of the real Renee for having such a sweet brother. Wait! is she even real in this world, or have I filled some kind of void? What if I am living in an alternate universe of a fictional universe where Tyler has a sister? But if this is an alternate universe, then a few things must be different, right? I mean an unseen maternal grandmother, 2 horses in the backyard, and less temperamental Tyler Lockwood aren't going to cut it. But what of the memories these people have from Original Renee's childhood? Her boyfriend. Friends, Facebook accounts, and ids. What about my parents? Have we interchanged places or something?

Oh, God! All these things are going to make my head burst into tiny million pieces. Whom should I ask about it? I am not talking to Bennett Witches. They are highly judgemental. Even there dead spirits are. I am not touching them with a 10-foot pole. Just like the New Orleans witches. The french quarter ancestors are scathing. Blistering old fools, the whole lot of them. They are just gonna throw me under the bus when they want to. And then they will call it, 'for the greater good.'

Gloria's a part of the list too. She just wants more power no matter who dies in the way. The Gemini coven would do. I mean, Jo has good morals. But I don't want to deal with Kai's father's critiques. He may even call me an abomination for snatching the body of a poor girl. I might as well as go to Kai for answers. He is less talk and more business if I get past his urge to murder me.

"What are you thinking?" I heard a sleepy murmur from beside me, breaking me from my thoughts.

"Just thinking of many ways to murder and bury you in case you decide to bring up yesterday's incident," I said nonchalantly. "I will let you pick the least painful way," I offered.

"I was actually thinking, to write about it on your Fb wall," Tyler mused.

"Hmm, so you are opting for a slow poison?" I said, equally amused.

"What if I were to shout it out in the middle of the town square?" Tyler asked.

"Then I would have had to send you to this crazy scientist, that experiments on werewolves and unicorns," I said, keeping the serious facade. With that, we started chuckling.

"Do you want to go for a run? The car wash starts around 10'o clock. We still have time," I questioned him.

"Yes," Tyler said, looking at the watch, "Wanna join?"

"Sure," I said, releasing a breath. "Fresh air might do some good."

* * *

"Hey, Care," I greeted the blonde teenager as soon as she finished her lecture to one of the misfortunate students.

"Thank God, you are here," Caroline said, seeing us. "What are you going for? One-piece or two?"

"I never thought I would see all the ladies in their bikinis for something Tanner related," Tyler joked.

"Rude," I said, elbowing him lightly, and turned to the girl in question, saying, "Two-piece, Caroline. Should I really do the washing? Can't I sit at the counter like you?"

"No way. I am the one who organized it. So the cash counter responsibility is also mine. You go and wash the cars, looking sexy. Also, just because you consider everyone's friends, doesn't mean you can give discounts. We are not running a charity," The cheerleader lectured.

"You got it," I said, raising both my hands and showing the thumbs-up sign. While Tyler rolled his eyes at that discreetly, and my frown matched his.

And then we got to work.

I was mingling with a few members of the football team and laughing at dumb jokes when my brother elbowed me discreetly. I raised my eyebrow at him in question, and the answer I received was the direction his eyes moved. There stood Stefan Salvatore with his girlfriend, Elena Gilbert, looking into each other eyes lovingly. However, the team members also saw him when they noticed our attention was elsewhere. They hollered at him in greeting, and Stefan greeted back with a slight wave of his hands. Tyler and I waved back awkwardly before anyone could notice our strange behavior. However, after some more silly jokes, I successfully pushed back everything about the Salvatore's and vampires.

Unfortunately, the fun didn't last long. Caroline decided to separate our group when she saw us goofing around instead of working. And just my luck, my slot was just next to Stefan and Elena's.

"Hey, Ri. Hey, Tyler," The couple greeted us. Tyler and I silently decided to play along.

"Hey, Lena, Stefan," I greeted back. "How are you? I haven't seen you in a while, Seafan."

"Yeah. I wasn't at the school the other day," Stefan said with a tight smile. "I had something to deal with."

"Hey, Lena! I have the books in my car's trunk. Just inform me when you decide to leave home, okay? I will just load them into yours," I said to the olive-skinned girl.

"Sure, Ri," the doppelganger said with a smile. "Have the books been of any use?"

"Some of them were, yeah. A major part of them is just super weird. I think all our ancestors were mad as hatters. They wrote about all these fictional monsters, instead of colonial history," Tyler answered.

"Wait! You read them?" Elena asked, surprised.

"She made me," Tyler replied, pointing his fingers at me. "Said, I owed her for some shit she helped me with."

"What journals are you talking about?" Stefan asked after a while, tilting his head a little.

"Gilbert and Lockwood journals," I decided to answer the poor guy who looked extremely confused. "Tanner asked me to do a project on Mystic Falls history for extra credit. I was already halfway through when Tanner died, so I decided to complete the whole thing."

"Huh! Find anything interesting?" Stefan asked after a while.

"That most of the history is filled with the murdering of vampires," Tyler said sarcastically, and Stefan's shoulders stiffened.

"What! Vampires?" Elena uttered, chuckling.

"Told you, our ancestors were a bunch of wackos," Tyler said with a smile. Everyone laughed at it. It was strained, but no one commented about it. Their thoughts were running wild like crazy that no one noticed the expressions of the other.


	12. Magic 101

**_Disclaimer_** : **_I do not own The Originals or The Vampire Diaries or any of the characters, plot-lines, dialogues from the shows, or books._**

 ** _However, I do own Renee Harlow Lockwood, her backstory, the storyline, and any additional characters that do not belong to The Vampire Diaries/ Originals. Characters in the story may not have the same opinion as you. These characters are all fictional._**

 ** _OC - Barbara Palvin_**

* * *

 **TUESDAY**

 **SEPTEMBER 29, 2009**

* * *

"Ouch! Stop it."

 _Punch._

"Hey!"

 _Pinch._

"Come on. Shit! Fine, I am sorry," Tyler said, grimacing, as he rubbed his shoulder with vigor.

Satisfied, I stopped with physical abuse. Heaving a sigh, I tucked the stray hair behind my ears, "What the fuck were you thinking, dropping hints like that?"

"Well, you cried the whole night because of him, and I just got some payback for it," Tyler said with a slight pout.

My eyes softened at that, and my brother continued with a sly smirk, "And it was really nice to see him fidget around like that."

That raised a chuckle out of me. Stefan, indeed, looked like he wanted the ground to swallow him whole.

"Just don't do that again, alright? Never piss off a vampire that has an invitation to your house. That's a very Griffyndor move. And we are werewolves, dark creatures. We are either Slytherins or Ravenclaws," I said, with a hand on my waist.

"I thought you were more Hufflepuff. Also, Remus Lupin was a Gryffindor," Tyler said, dropping on my bed like a sack of potatoes.

"And look where that got him. He died," was my sarcastic reply. "And for the Hufflepuff, I may be a social butterfly, but I am loyal only to the people I consider family. I am not a martyr."

We were back in the Lockwood Mansion after the fiasco at the car wash, credits to Bonnie. And when I say credit, it's more like blame, coz the newbie witch blew up a car in a crowded place. I had to drag my brother by ear from Stefan and Elena when he went on spouting all the supernatural nonsense.

"Anyway, what's our plan. Are we just gonna watch from sidelines while they keep killing people without remorse? And what about Elena. Should we inform her that she is playing house with a vampire that might've killed our coach? Matt would go nuts if he knew this. And, let's not forget...Bonnie. The girl nearly blew up the car today in front of the whole fricking town. She is lucky that Stefan and we were the only ones to witness it," Tyler started, pouring out his questions.

"I really don't have any answers, Ty," I said with a sigh. I don't know if I have to interfere with the plot. What if something tragic happens because of it? A girl already lost her life to saving Vicki. What if Damon decided to kill Tyler or me when he learns we know his secret? Many things could go wrong. And I, really, don't want to be the one to decide, the fate of the entire town. I don't want to keep on lying and feeling bad because I couldn't help a fictional character. Because, no matter how much I may overlook them as fictional characters, it doesn't stop me from feeling bad; for not changing their fate...knowing how well it will suck in the end.

"You are thinking about our safety, aren't you?" Tyler said, reading my mind.

"A lot of things could go wrong if we slip up. We have to think about the lives of our loved ones before we take any further steps. The whole town could end up dead. The Salvatores don't have to think about anyone else. A single switch...and their humanity will be switched off. They won't care what they do or who they kill," I said, voicing out my concerns, "They can be selfish, but we don't have the same luxury, Ty. We have a lot to lose."

I mean, look what happened to Logan Fell for doing the right thing. Damon Salvatore is capable of a Massacre, and at this point, no one's capable of stopping him from doing anything stupid. And I don't think Lexi would like it if Stefan dies in between this. And Stefan Salvatore without humanity is not something I would like to see anytime now. After all, we are only humans in the end.

"Fine. Let's forget about it for some time, okay?" Tyler said, reeling me away from my dark thoughts. "Let's talk about something else."

I smiled gratefully at the diversion. "Alright. What should we talk about? Oh! You know what, let's watch a movie. Something cringe-worthy. How about Mean Girls...or Twilight? We can laugh at all the stupid things the writer got wrong."

"Sounds fun," Tyler said, already cringing, "But...I was thinking something physical."

"Going for a run in the woods is not fun, Ty," I reminded my fitness-freak brother dryly.

"What...no," Tyler said, frowning is eyebrows, "I was talking about checking your Mystical powers."

I raised an eyebrow, confused, to which my brother rolled his eyes, saying, "Bennion Line. Grandma Moreau. Druids, ring any bells?"

"You are really going with that story?" I asked. Because I really didn't give it much thought as the show only focused on the cursed Lockwood werewolves line. There wasn't any talk about Bennion line from Carol Lockwood's side, nor there was anything told about Druids other than Stefan mentioning about them in one of the first episodes.

"Druids aren't a far stretch from vampires and werewolves," Tyler insisted.

"No...but don't you think mom would have got the same powers if I did. Or even you could've got them," I said, still skeptical with the concept of magic.

"That's because only the females of the Bennion family line have the gift. And mom can't have it, because the druid powers only pass on to the alternate generations. And, since Grams has it... it skipped mom and is now passed on to you," Tyler stated in an obvious tone.

"That's weirdly specific and convenient," I muttered, and Tyler agreed.

"I know, right," The male Lockwood said with a Cheshire-cat grin, "I mean, there hasn't been a single female descendent from the direct Lockwood line in centuries. It's like the universe wants you to be both a werewolf and a druid."

"And that knowledge sacres me even more," I said under my breath, "Wait? How did you know about this?"

"I talked to Grandma Moreau," Tyler said nonchalantly, taking out his phone from the pocket when it pinged, indicating a text.

"Of course," I said sarcastically. _I mean, what else would it be. Silly me._

"Oh! I forgot...Grams wanted us to come by for Christmas. She said she wanted to talk to you more about the family legacy, and also guessed we knew about the Lockwood curse. I mean, she didn't say it outright, but that was the message I got after the talk," Tyler said, chatting with someone on his phone.

"I don't know, Ty," I said, thinking to reject the offer but paused in the middle. There is no way I want to... Wait? I can't trust any witches outside the family. Maybe this Grandma Moreau could help me get back to my family. Or, at least she could answer some of my questions. She definitely can't hurt her own grand daughter's body even if she turns out to be another judgemental witch... _Druid_. "Actually, you know what. We will go. I would love to see France once again."

"Mhmm. I will book the tickets," Tyler said, sitting up. There was silence for a moment. I turned to look at my brother, who was already looking at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, confused. And he threw his hands up in the air, saying, "Magic."

"Ty, I don't know any spells," I said. "And I don't think someone can be both a witch and a werewolf."

"Druid"

"Semantics."

"Bonnie doesn't know any spells, as well, but she nearly blew up a car. I am sure you can light up a candle if you tried hard enough," My little fictional brother said, as he got up on his feet, and went through my drawers.

"I keep toiletries there," I said, stopping him from the invasion of my privacy. _Why did I ask for a little brother again? They are super annoying._

"Ask Thomas, or search in the kitchen cabinets."

"Hey, how about you just 'Accio' it," He said, stopping at the door.

I gave him a devil's eye and said, "This is not a bloody Harry Potter. Go and get it yourself."

"Tough crowd," he muttered with a pout and went out of the door.

Tyler came back after a few minutes with over a dozen candles in his hands, and I am sure all the workers would've probably speculated some weird stories due to it.

"No, don't keep them near the bed...put them on the floor. I don't want to blow up the house, if, by any chance, this stupid thing works," I said when Tyler kept the candle on my nightstand, just near the bed.

"Alright, I am gonna switch off the lights, and you can work your juju and light the candles up then," Tyler said as soon as he kept them around the room and one of them in front of me on the Italian Marble. My brother said it so, nonchalantly...like it is as easy as changing a channel on TV.

"Just so you know, I really hate you for this," I informed my brother, looking at the candles in front of me with narrowed eyes.

"No, you don't," said the cheeky bastard.

Okay, Renee. Concentrate, and now the candle is gonna light up in 3, 2, 1, go...

 _Nope. It didn't._

Alright! Maybe, think it is gonna lighten up, and it will.

 _Nada._

New Plan. Think of fire. Scalding, raging fire.

 _Nah._

 _You stupid goddamn candle. Light up._

"You are trying too hard. Just...just let it happen," Tyler said, standing in front of me. "I don't know, feel the magic in your veins, or some similar shit as they say in movies."

I scowled at him and gave a dirty look while I was at it.

Okay. One last attempt, Renee. Close your eyes. And will it. You want the fire goddamit. You want the heat at any cost.

I peeked through an eye to see the unlit candle, still, sitting there, mocking me.

"It's not working," I growled at the wide-eyed brother in front of me.

"Ri..."

"What?" I said, looking at him, and the breath caught in my lungs when I saw what he noticed. Something I forgot to notice in my temper earlier.

"Holy shit," I breathed out. All the candles in the room were lit except for one. And when I glanced back to the unlit candle again, it was burning bright like all the others.

Oh God! Shit just got a lot more real.

"You are a Druid, Renee," Tyler said, imitating Hagrid's tone. And I started chuckling. It started out small and turned into full-blown laughter. And before we noticed, we were grinning like mad, and hugging each other tightly. And somehow my laughter turned into tears.

"Come on. We have to celebrate. Dinner at the Grill. On me," My brother said excitedly, he paused when he sensed the wetness on his shoulders and my tight grip on his waist.

"Ri, are you okay?" he asked, stepping back a little, and holding me by my shoulders. "Why are you crying?"

No, I am not okay. Nothing about this is okay. I don't want to lie anymore, not to him. Tyler has been by my side since I got here. He trusts me with all his heart, while I...I lie to him at every turn. Even though Tyler knows I am keeping some secret, he is not pushing me to say it. He is waiting for me to confide in him with patience.

"I have to tell you something," I said with a hiccup. "I know I should've told you earlier, but I honestly thought I was in a dream. And I knew how stupid it must sound, but I was in denial," another hiccup, "And when I finally got this realization yesterday, I have been doing some thinking. And I think you have the right to know this more than anyone."

"Ri, you are scaring me now," Tyler said softly. "You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. It's okay. I will wait until you think it's the right time."

"No, I have to tell you this now," I said, wiping the tears off my cheeks, and taking a seat on the bed, hugging my hands to myself and hunching over. "Because if I don't tell you now, I don't know if I ever will."

"Alright," Tyler said, taking a seat beside me. "Take your time. I will be right here." He took my hands in his and stroked it for comfort.

I gulped a few breaths of air and prepared myself. "I am not your sister, Tyler. I don't even know if I am possessing your sister, or Me, coming here, caused all those memories in your minds."

"I..I don..I don't understand."

"I know it may sound crazy, but it's true. My name is Renee Harlow, I was born on April 22, 1998. My Father is Aron Harlow and my Mother's name was Marleen Harlow. I don't know how, but, 2 weeks after my senior year spring break, I woke up in this world, in your sister's body. I mean, we look exactly the same, except, I had blue eyes, something I shared in common with my mother, and my hair it was a long, slightly different shade."

"Are you saying you've been possessing my sister's body all this time?" Tyler asked in an incredulous tone. He couldn't even believe how stupid the question sounded to his ears.

Tyler then chuckled, forcefully, "It's crazy. Look...if this is your way of pranking me for the shit, I put you through, today in front of Stefan, then it's brilliant."

"I am not joking, Tyler. I am serious," I cut off his ramblings. "From where I am, this universe...all this is a TV show called 'The Vampire Diaries.' And in that TV show, there is no character called Renee Harlow Lockwood. There was only one son to Mayor Lockwood- You. And if I am correct, Vicki Donavan and her druggie gang are going to die in the hands of Damon Salvatore at the cemetery in a few hours."


End file.
